The Phantom
by Dr.Cats
Summary: What if Izuku Midoriya had a Quirk but the Quirk was very dangerous and has a mind of his own but needs Izuku to survive. It grows by eating any living thing and gains something from it. But it also killed the only thing that Izuku loves and he will be blamed for it because it was his own Quirk. So now, on the run and scared of being labeled a villain, he might have to do things th
1. Chapter 1

The Phantom

Summary

What if Izuku Midoriya had a Quirk but the Quirk was very dangerous and has a mind of his own but needs Izuku to survive. It grows by eating any living thing and gains something from it. But it also killed the only thing that Izuku loves and he will be blamed for it because it was his own Quirk. So now, on the run and scared of being labeled a villain, he might have to do things that a normal hero wouldn't do.

Chapter one

The birth of a Phantom.

Izuku Midoriya was only four years old when the doctor told him that he wouldn't have a quirk. So now hopeless, he watches his favorite video of All Might to help try and make him feel happiness again. While watching All Might save those people from a burning building, he asks his mother if he could be a hero, just like all might without any Quirks. She just hugs him and says, "I'm so sorry!"

One year later

Izuku now five years old was sleeping in his bed surrounded by his All Might merchandise including figurines on his dresser, posters on the wall that were covering the room. But that's when he wakes up to somebody typing on his laptop. So he slowly opens his eyes and sees a shadowy figure on his computer. Izuku, now terrified, focuses on not moving even trying not to breathe loudly but he was freaking out internally, not knowing how this person got into his room. His heart starts to race so much that he can literally feel every thump of his heart like it was about to burst out of his chest. But as he starts looking at the man closely it starts to show that it doesn't look like a man, but more of a monster.

The monster looks to be about six feet tall with long fingers they had sharp points at the end but not like nails but more like the fingers itself became sharp at the tips. It doesn't have any ears and doesn't look like that has eyes either. The mouth looks like an endless rows of sharp teeth with no lips. It also has horns popping out from it above where its ears should be. The horn twist at first but then become straight towards the tip.

**That's when it speaks in a spine-chilling voice, "Oh good...You're awake now so we can have our little talk." The monster stands up and slowly started walking to Izuku.**

Izuku freaks out and jumps off his bed while throwing a blanket over the monster. He then makes a beeline for the door. He attempts to open the door but he has a hard time turning it due to all the panic that's going through him right now.

**The monster just stands there and watches. He notices a Izuku is struggling to open the door. He stands there just staring at him with an annoyed face. Well what a person could assume is an annoyed face due to the lack of what he has in that department.**

Eventually Izuku is able to open the door and bolts through the door as fast as he can. Izuku then screams out, "Mom! Help! There's a monster in my room! PLEASE HELP PLEASE HELP PLEASE HELP!" Eventually Izuku got to his mother's door. But he looks back and notices the monster was following him slowly. Izuku quickly opens the door as fast as he could. But again, the door handle is hard to turn due to his panic while Izuku keeps shouting 'mom' to no reply.

Eventually he gets the handle on the doorknob to turn open and he pushes the door open. He then opens the door and turns on the lights but all he sees is red. And to his horror, he sees strands of green hair like his mother then he sees her in a pool of blood. He then sees pools of blood scattered on the walls, the floor and the ceiling. Seeing all this makes his stomach start turning. He then starts vomiting on the floor with tears going down his face. But he hears footsteps coming closer to him the wood creaking getting louder and louder.

He tries to move but his body was frozen, like if time stood still for only his body. Eventually he hears a step right behind him and it stops. He tries to turn his head but even his head doesn't respond. He knew that he was going to die and that he will be eaten next. He starts to think of somebody that would save him. He thinks of All Might saving him but he knows he wouldn't come. But still, he prays that he will give him strength to move but thinking about All Might saving the day, somehow gave him the power to move again. But the monster blocks the doorway so re rushes into his mother's room and steps into the puddle that was his mother, splashing him, he then looks for anything that he can use as a weapon to protect himself from the monster. He runs up and grabs a lamp from his mother's night table, holding it like it is the only thing keeping him alive. So now covered in his mother's blood and holding a lamp, he stares the monster down knowing that he's going to die, he does the only thing he can think of...He smiles like All Might always does when he goes into danger.

**The monster stares at him for a bit then starts walking slowly towards Izuku. The monster stops once he reaches five feet away from Izuku and just stares at him. Soon, the monster speaks with a chilling tone, "All I want is to talk. I can't kill you so drop the lamp." He says while towering over Izuku is still staring him down while still hanging on to the lamp. The monster speaks again with a demanding tone, "Put down the lamp, we need to talk about your Quirk which is myself."**

Izuku freezes when he hears those words. He shakes his head and then replies to the monster, "I'm quirkless...I don't have a quirk" The monster just points at his hand and Izuku follows where the monster was pointing. He then notices a black string coming from his finger that connects to the monster. His heart drops when he sees that making him drop the lamp, he looks at his hand that it was attached to and slowly brings it towards his face. He then shouts out in disbelief, "No! You're a liar! I don't have a quirk, I don't have a quirk! I'm just worthless, quirkless, Izuku..." That's when the tears start coming back in full force making it hard for Izuku to see.

**The monster attempts to speak with a soothing voice but it comes off as more creepy, "Look. I know you're not going to understand this but I'm going to need you to listen. You do have a quirk and it's me, congratulations. When I was created in your sleep, I was more like a...mindless monster and I was hungry. I went to get food, which was your mother. After I ate her, I had become a lot smarter making me realize I just killed your mother." The monster bows apologetically to Izuku. **

Izuku was processing the information. He slowly starts to have a panic attack from what he realizes and that he killed his mother. He realizes the monster is him. He realizes his Quirk is awful. He realizes that he shouldn't have been born. He realizes all of his hopes and dreams are gone. He realizes the only person he ever loved in his life is gone. He knows he can't do anything. He's just a monster a worthless and pathetic monster. He is a Deku. So now struck with so much panic, he passes out in the pool of his own mother's blood.

**The monster just picks him some of Izuku's clothes, his toothbrush and a few toys. The monster then walks out of the apartment, carrying Izuku.**

Bakugou Residence

Mitsuki Bakugou decided to visit her friend Inko, after driving Katsuki to school. So, she walks over to her apartment for one of her surprise visits. When she got to the door, she was shocked to find that it was already opened. So fearing for the worst, she dials 911 and tells them the address. After a few minutes of waiting, she musters up enough courage to open the door fully.

Once she looks inside and sees nothing out of the ordinary, she shouts out, "Inko! Are you here!? Izuku are you here!? Can somebody please answer me!? Izuku! Inko!" Not hearing anything, she starts looking around the apartment and during the search, she notices that nothing really looks out of place. Everything looks normal except for nobody being here. She sees the dishes from last night's dinner were still in the dish rack and they were dried already but she sees that nobody started cooking at all. Now she was getting more worried, the more she investigates. But eventually, she heads to Inko's room. She notices a picture of Inko right outside her door, so she picks it up and notices that there's dry blood on it. That just makes her start panicking so she opens the drops the picture in horror, from seeing what was left of Inko. She smells copper in the air from the pools of blood, that were dried now. She then falls to the floor weeping and soon she tries to muscle the strength to stand again but she just isn't able to get up. Then she thinks about Izuki and hoping that he was still alive. So from thinking that, she musters up enough strength to run to his door. She then runs up to the door and shoulder tackles it open. She starts searching the room with tears in her eyes and starts hyperventilating because she couldn't find Izuku anywhere.

She starts screaming for him, thinking that he was hiding from the killer, "Izuku! Where are you!? Where are you!? Izuku! Please answer me!" She runs to another room, "Izuku! Please respond to me! Where are you!?" Her voice is full of worry and fear while her body starts shaking. She now knows that he isn't in the house since she saw no blood in his room or anywhere else besides Inko's room. So she calls the police and while waiting for them. She starts searching the rooms again and again and again and again even though she's already searched the house because she would start losing her mind if she stood still. But that's when he hears the sirens indicating that the cops were near. So she heads outside and screams for them to get over here. The police arrive and they take her statement. After giving her statement, she goes back to her home, dragging her feet. She then opens the door and waits for her husband to get back from work.

After a few hours, Masaru comes back home and walks in then sees his wife crying, "Honey? What's wrong?" He says with a worried look on his face.

Mizuki whispers, "In-Inko w-was m-murdered..." She whispers this while she's crying on the floor with her knees up to her chin, trying to make herself as small as possible.

Hearing those words, he freezes for a second but then he understands what he had to do, he had to go to Mizuki and comfort her. So he wraps his arms around her and he looks at his wife lifting her chin up, "Everything's going to be fine, we'll get through this together, okay? Because I know she was your best friend." He says in a warm tone trying to make her feel better but there was a hint of sadness though because he knew that he had to be strong for his wife at the moment.

"Why did this have to happen to her!? She didn't deserve this! She was such a good person! She was the nicest person! Me and her were best friends! Why is she gone…? Why would anybody do this to her?" Tears start running down her face and she was holding on to her husband, squeezing as hard as she could that her nails starts clawing into his back. Holding him tight like her life depended on it.

Masaru strokes her hair and gently as possible then starts humming a tune to calm her down. Putting his hand between her hair stroking it ever so gently.

Mitsui finally chokes out the last thing, "Whoever did this...took Izuku as well." She then shoves her head into her husband's shoulder.

After about two hours, Katsuki arrives at home with an annoyed face because due to Deku not showing up, "_That damn nerd!" _He thinks to himself, _"Ruining Heroes vs Villains! Because we had to wait for him and he never showed up! When I get my hands on him! I'm going to beat him up and then explode the heck out of him! Does Deku think he's too good to play with me now!? Is he looking down on me!? I will put him in his place next time I see him! I'll make sure he never forgets!" _He stops thinking to himself when Katsuki notices his mother has a sad look on her face.

"Katsuki...We need to talk to you about...Izuku and Inko" She says with a sad tone in her voice.

Katsuki gets mad at this and starts thinking to himself, _"That damn nerd! He told on me! So that's why you didn't want to play superheroes and villains with us! He was too busy crying to his mommy and told my mom that I keep beating him up! I guess that Deku had enough!"_

Katsuki sighs with a grumble, "Okay Mom, I'm sorry, can I go get dinner now?" Saying with an annoyed tone in his voice.

Mitsui looks at her son, thinking of the best way to do this, _"Should I just go straight forward? Should I be more gently? Honestly...I'm not really ready to do this. Maybe I should get Masaru? He's a lot better at this than me but I'm his mother and she was my best friend. I need to be the one to do this I need to tell him."_

Katsuki looks at his mother with a worried look on his face. He's seen her mad but the way she was acting now, it's totally different. Katsuki starts to feel unsettled due to his mother's actions. So now he looks at her with a worried look on his face.

"Mom what happened?" He says

The moment Mitsuki hears that, she starts crying again and reaches out to hold her son as hard as she can while tears start running down her face again.

Katsuki was very confused and repeated himself, "Mom...what happened?" Now with a way more worried expression.

Mitsuki says in a faint whisper, "I'm sorry...I'm really sorry, Inko and Izuku are gone."

Katsuki thinks to himself that this couldn't be. Deku couldn't be gone. Auntie inko couldn't be gone. Why would they leave? He starts pushing against his mother and he creates a small explosion to get her hands off of him. Mitsuki yelps in pain letting him go. Katsuki then runs out the door, running as fast as his little legs can take him to Deku's apartment. He just kept running and running, ignoring everything else trying to get to what he needed to get to and that was Deku's apartment. He sees caution tape all around Deku's apartment. He then falls to his knees with tears in his eyes. He hears footsteps coming behind and he doesn't even turn to see the person. He just starts causing small explosions in his hands, slamming them into the ground while screaming. He keeps doing this until he couldn't cause any more explosions in his hands. After that, he feels some warm arms wrap around him with tears in his eyes so he turns to see the person that was holding him and it was his mom.

"I'm going to miss him too ..." She says while crying, holding him, trying to calm him down so he doesn't cause any more explosions.

The woods

Izuku slowly wakes up and sees that he was in a tent. He looks down and notices that he's in different clothes and there wasn't a drop of blood on him. He starts to think to himself that it was just a dream after all, thank god but then he freezes for a second noticing a black string coming out of his finger making him start screaming internally, _"how do I get out of this!? I can't run away, he'll catch me!"_ Izuku's heart starts to pound, _"How the heck do I get out!? If I'm able to fight him off! I can escape...no that's stupid! He's part of me! What do I do! What do I do! If I can't get out of this...it's over, I'm dead! No! He can't kill me! He needs me alive! That's right...I got to play my cards right! He can't hurt me! He needs me! But maybe I can seal him away but right now he's too strong…!"_

"Come outside...Izuku..." The monster calls out with a malicious tone.

Izuku freezes when he hears that voice. He knew that there was no way he could run so he puts on his best All Might smile and then proceeds to crawl out of the tent. Izuku, with his All Might smile, goes to the monster and looks at its features. He sees that it was terrifying. The monster stood next to a campfire while sitting on a log, having a stack of books next to it and it was currently reading one. Izuku cautiously sit across from the creature on the opposite side of the campfire. The tension in the air was so thick you would need a chainsaw to cut it. The monster paid no mind to izuku. He just sat there, reading his book. Izuku stares at the monster wondering how he can read with no eyes. The monster just sat there for 10 minutes flipping through the pages. Izuku couldn't muster up the courage to say anything. Eventually the monster finishes its book and closes it then gently puts it in a pile next to him.

"Thank you for letting me finish my book." The monster finally says in a grateful tone. The monster then looks at Izuku, noticing that he was trying to stay silent while trying to put on a brave face. The monster makes a gesture with his hand signaling Izuku that he can talk.

Izuku struggles to say the words, "W-why a-are y-you do-doing this to m-me?" He finally says looking at the monster still with a smile like All Might.

The monster looks at him before speaking, pondering the question. After a bit, he says, "Honestly? It's for your own protection. I mean you killed your own mother with your Quirk even though it was by accident. What do you expect me to do? Not run away?" The monster's tone was in an indifferent, like it was just another day in its life.

Izuku shouts in anger from how the monster was trying to blame him for killing his mother, "No! I did not kill my mother! It was you! It was all you! I would never hurt her! You're the bad guy!" Izuku was shouting at the top of his lungs at the monster.

The monster looks at him calmly then says, "I am your Quirk…"

Izuku sits there looking at the monster realizing what he just said. He tilts his head to the ground and tears started falling from his face hitting the ground.

He then stands up and starts shouting with pain and sadness in his voice, "WHY ME! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS BE A HERO! ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS SAVE PEOPLE! I NEVER WANTED TO HURT AN INNOCENT PERSON! I NEVER WANTED TO HURT MY MOTHER! ALL I WANTED WAS A QUIRK SO I CAN HELP PEOPLE!" After he screams, Izuku falls to his knees, breathing heavily with tears going down his eyes. He starts pulling his hair trying to wake himself up because he was thinking that this was a bad dream but soon stops realizing that that this was a reality. He falls onto the ground looking at the campfire and then he curls up into a ball and starts to sob quietly.

The monster stood there looking at the sobbing Izuku. then the monster said with a concerned tone, " If we're going to survive, we're going to need to help each other. That's the only way I see Both of us not being put in jail for the rest of our lives. " Then the monster walked up to izuku. Then the monster kneels down. putting a hand towards Izuku.

izuku doesn't respond. he thinks to himself, he looks at the monster. he decides to get up. He doesn't take the monsters hand. he looks towards the monster with a vicious glare. if looks could kill the monster would be obliterated. he stared at it and then he said. "Why do you care you already ruined my life. you said you're doing this to protect me? the only protection I need is from you. you are the one that killed my mother it wasn't me. you may be my quirk but I can't trust you and I'm sure as heck not going to help you." izuku said with all of his might glaring at the monster determination filled in his eyes.

the monster finally stood up, towering over the boy Looking down on him. he was staring at izuku's eyes looking at the determination in them.

Then the monster said " well I guess we should head to the police station then" he picked up a Izuku by the arm and started dragging him.

Izuku tried pulling away from him with no avail. then he started to pull His arm harder then he started to bite to no avail as well. izuku shouted at the top of his lungs "let go of me and why are you taking me to the police station?"

The monster grumbled with annoyance " so me and you could be locked away forever. you know since we killed your mother."

izuku shouted "I didn't do anything it was you." while he was still struggling to break free.

The monster let go of izuku's hand and then said " what's wrong I'm a bad guy I should go to the police station with my partner in crime and then turn myself in? Then your mother can rest in peace knowing the person that killed her is brought to Justice." The monster said in a sarcastic tone.

izuku fell to the ground shaking his head and then shout out " I did not kill her it was you. You're the murderer here. I didn't do anything wrong" tears started to form down izuku eyes

The monster shouted in anger " I am your quirk! no matter how much you want to deny me I am your quirk! That means I'm a part of you!Which means you're the reason your mother died! if you weren't born she would still be alive! if you didn't have a quirk she would still be alive! do you get it now you did this unintentionally but you did it! so if you're not going to help me then there's no point in me keeping you safe From being locked up in a prison cell!

izuku shakes his head blurts out " no it couldn't be me. I would never do a horrible thing like that. it's you." izuku starts shaking rapidly out of fear.

The monster looks at him and then says, "Look Izuku, if we don't work together. Your life is over and you will never be a hero but maybe if we work together, you can be a hero. The first step is accepting what you have done even if it was an accident. Do you understand?

Izuku thought about it for the next ten minutes weighing his options, the pros and cons. But soon, he stops shaking and picks himself up from the ground, trying to muster up as much courage that he can at the moment. Then he speaks, "Okay, I understand, I'm not in a good position but I want to make some ground rules, no more killing. "

The monster shakes his head and says, "No deal."

izuku shouts out with anger in his voice, "Why!?"

The monster replies in an annoyed voice, "Izuku...Do you know how your Quirk works?"

Izuku thinks for a second, then he says, "No, I do not know how my Quirk works. Do you know how it works?"

The monster nods then he kneels down to Izuku's eye level before he speaks, "Your Quirk is complicated, so you should just listen. First, I thought it was just summoning me until I started testing out what I can do. After I kill a creature, I gain these little resources. I guess you can call them souls. I don't know what they're called but I killed a bear on the way here. After I consumed it, I felt off, like there was something inside of me. So I started to mess with the thing inside of me and I was finally able to mess with it enough that this came out." The monster then pulls out his hand and a shadow like bear emerges but it was only one foot tall.

Izuku looks at the bear it looks like a stuffed animal and izuku feel slightly tired when it appeared. it didn't seem to have any features at all. except for maybe the claws. those were the most Bear Like.

Then the monster pointed at a tree. the shadow bear Moved sluggish. It started clawing at the tree stripping the tree of its bark. After about 20 seconds of it scratching. the bear disappeared. after it disappeared Izuku starting to analyze so he can have a much better understanding of his quirk and started to mumble.

The monster turns his head to izuku. then the monster spoke " my theory is this after I kill a creature I absorb its soul. after I absorb its soul I can Summon a construct of it. depending on how many Souls I put into it the Construct could be stronger or could be very weak. right now I've only killed the bear. maybe if I hunt more of them I can make this bear stronger and the duration is pretty shitty. now izuku you Try summoning the bear."

Izuku raises his hand he starts to focus. after about 3 minutes. he starts to feel something, he starts to pull it out. A small Shadowy bear appears but now it has a black string attached to it. izuku points at a tree next to the one that the previous bear attacked. this time the bear moves much faster. Claws went into tree way more vicious and A faster rate. the tree eventually loses a enough would that it collapses. After the tree falls izuku notices that he feels a lot more tired.

The monster says " Izuku if you're planning on Surviving this we're going to need to kill but I'm willing to only kill bad people that deserve it. no innocent Souls do we have a deal." the monster looking into a Izuku eyes not breaking eye contact even though he doesn't have eyes.

Izuku too tired to argue and understanding his position. Speaks " okay I understand that this is something that we need to do to survive. so I'm okay with that term as long as they're really bad. not like stealing. more like murdering bad okay." he spoke while making eye contact to where the monsters eyes should be.

the monster spoke "will speak about more rules later on. by the way I need a name."

Izuku thinks in his head for a minute then shouts. " I got the perfect name fluffy" After saying that Izuku giggled a bit.

The monster facePalm.. Then he ignored what izuku said. The monsters started mumbling to himself before speaking. " I got it Akuma. That's a good fit for me" The monster said with Glee.

Izuku said " doesn't that just mean devil" with a confused tone.

Akuma replied " I mean you just made a deal with the devil so I feel like it fits." Akuma chuckled after saying that line.

Izuku thinking to himself starting to regret his decisions but understanding it's the only one that he can do right now at the moment

Izuku stands upstrong raises one of his hands to Akuma.

Akuma sees this and and meets his hand.

izuku and Akuma shake hands. both understanding that they need each other to survive and if they don't work together they're going to die or worse.

Now both of them look towards the future uncertain where it may lead them.

Author's notes:

Blackdomus 500 Beta reader / editor

I got no schedule just going to upload a chapter when I can.

please comment favorites or review. This is my first time writing ever.


	2. Chapter 2 A Phantom Awakening

Chapter 2

A Phantom Awakening

Six months have passed

Izuku wakes up in his room surrounded by his all my figurines, the same room that he's been living his whole life. He opens the door heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth getting ready for the day. Then he walks to the kitchen seeing his mom making his favorite food katsudon. He smiles with joy, he starts digging in and savoring every bite.

His mom speaks " Izuku are you ready for today." his mother says in a happy tone.

Izuku responded with a confused expression on his face " What's today?"

The mother smiles and then says "Silly goose don't tell me you forgot, it's your quirk assessment, we're going to go see the doctor and he's going to tell us what quirk you have."

Izuku freezes then he quickly shouts "Mom I don't want a quirk, I don't want one please Mom." Izuku was starting to shake out of fear.

Inko put her arms around him and whispered in a soothing voice " Everything's going to be fine Izuku, if you get a quirk you don't have to use it." Inko still hugging her son tightly starts to stroke his hair.

Izuku feels the warmth of his mother he pushes his body towards her, he closes his eyes, feeling the warmth of his mother go throughout his whole body.

Then inko says "Why are you scared of getting a quirk?" she said with a confused face.

Izuku looks at his mother and says. "Mom if I get a quirk is it going to hurt people, I don't want to hurt people. I want to be your hero, I don't want to kill people, if I have a quirk I'm going to be a monster."

Inko grabs Izuku by his face and looks him in the eyes with a smile.

Izuku feels Warmness in his heart, he knows that everything is going to be alright. He knows as long as his mom's here nothing will go wrong, he feels the warmness around him the room feeling brighter and brighter due to his mother.

Then his mother speaks " I thought you said you wanted to be just like All Might you can't really do that if you don't have a quirk." she says while still smiling at Izuku.

Izuku with a big All Might smile says. " You're right I do want to be a hero just like All Might" He says while tears start going down his face.

Inko says "If you want, you can bring one of your All Might figurines with us, when we go for the checkup."

Izuku smiles and nods his head in agreement and starts making his way to his room, he gets to the door and enters his room. Izuku looks for his favorite All Might figurine. He finds it on his night table picks it up and starts making his way back to his mother, he notices that she's not in the kitchen, he looks around shouts out. " mom where are you we got to go to the doctor." to no reply. Izuku starts getting worried.

Izuku hears noises coming from his mother's room, Izuku walks towards his mother's room. Izuku opens the door and sees red, he sees blood splattered everywhere on the ceiling on the ground. He sees his mother's hair on the ground, he sees a tall black shadowy figure he sees it has no eyes, it has endless rows of sharp teeth with no lips. Izuku tries to run away but his body doesn't respond, all that his body could do was hold up the All Might figurine in front of him. The black shadowy figure, walks up and slapping the All Might figurine out of izuku's hands. Then the shadowy figure Stomps on it, Izuku still unable to move his body frozen in fear. The figure grabs him by the neck, Izuku tries to break free to no avail. The shadowy figure puts his hand down Izuku's throat, Izuku starts to suffocate his eyes start going White. After a minute Izuku passes out, Izuku eventually wakes up in an alley. He notices he's a lot taller, he notices his skin is shadowy, he notices that there's blood all over. He looks around noticing piles of bodies around him, one of the bodies he recognizes. It is the body of the number one hero All Might, he starts to cry but no tears come from his face. Against his will he starts to laugh, against his will he makes his way to the number one hero. Against his will he eats him, Izuku starts crunching All Might's bones he hears the cracks in the pops of the bones. Izuku smells the copper in the air, Izuku taste the raw meat of the number one hero. The flesh of the number one hero taste disgusting, after consuming the Flesh of the number one hero Izuku feels stronger Faster smarter. He feels power true power, Izuku tries to deny it, this is not what he wants but even he can admit that right now this power feels incredible. Even though he knows it's wrong, It feels good and natural. Izuku starts clawing at the Shadows around his skin trying to break free again and again. He sees the bodies of the people that he's eaten start to move, he sees them walk towards him.

The Corpse's shout in unison "WHY!" The bodies slowly start making their way to Izuku grabbing his limbs.

Izuku starts apologizing "I didn't want any of this Izuku starts screaming out I didn't want any of this I just wanted to be a hero."

The corpses ignores Izuku's pleads for forgiveness, corpses start pulling on his limbs, they rip away the shadow from his body.

Izuku starts screaming " I'm sorry please forgive me I don't want to kill anybody, please someone help." Izuku starts to cry.

Izuku is eventually pulled out of the shadows the corpses start biting his arms & his legs & his neck.

Izuku feels the blood coming from his body, he feels every bite mark he feels every scratch. He feels them clawing into his stomach pulling out whatever's inside, he sees nothing but red. He looks at the faces of the people that are eating him and then he sees one particular face. He sees All Might well at least what was left of him, he sees All Might with flesh ripped out of him meat hanging off of his body. Intestines hanging out of his stomach, All Might starts pushing his way through the crowd. He grabs Izuku by the neck, his jaw grows like a snake unhinged, his jaw wraps around Izuku's head. Then All Might slowly starts crushing Izuku's head with his jaw bit by bit, Izuku screams out in agony.

Izuku wakes up in his bed covered in sweat tears going down his eyes, he notices that the computer is on and that Akuma is just typing away on it.

Akuma speaks in a worried tone " Man you've been having a lot more nightmares lately, maybe we should go to the doctor and get that checked out maybe they have some medicine for it. They probably have some medicine to stop dreams from happening."

Izuku stares daggers at Akuma I can, even though his body is still covered in sweat and his hand hasn't stopped trembling.

Akuma says "Good grief kid I'm just worried about you that's all." Akuma turns around back to the computer and starts continuing his research.

Izuku gets up from his bed to grab a cup of water, he chugs it down quickly trying to calm his nerves. His hand doesn't stop shaking though still trembling from the nightmare.

Izuku goes back to bed still tired attempting to fall asleep.

Izuku's quirk assessment Journal/ Personal Diary.

Quirk assessment

Quirk's name: Phantom

Analyzing Phantom quirk : Phantom allows a user to summon one shadow creature In the beginning. Note the shadow creature is basically mindless, until they eat something with intelligence. The creature gains most of the knowledge of the things that it eats. Akuma was Mindless in the beginning until he ate a human being then his intelligence shot up. He also knows how to cook my favorite food katsudon without any prior knowledge. He must have absorbed the knowledge of cooking from my mom. He also gains other features depending on what he eats, first he killed the bear and absorbed it and then he got something he called a soul from the bear. Then he converted it to a shadow puppet which is what we call it now. The shadow puppet was pretty weak when he summoned it at first, when I summoned it I was able to get way more output with the shadow puppet. Eventually Akuma was able to replicate the same thing I did, he just forgot to add the shadow string the first time around. Controlling the shadow puppet is draining on my body, now let's move on to Akuma. Akuma is very intelligent he's way more powerful than the shadow puppet. He's also a sentient shadow puppet so that's why I called him a shadow person. When Akuma attacks it doesn't drain me as much, it's more or less a slight drain on my energy. The bear has a bigger drain on it probably due to me have to willingly use my ability to force it to do a task. Akuma started to kill all the animals around us but instead of making shadow puppets. He absorbed the souls into his own form. One of the creatures he killed was a bird, Akuma was able to grow wings but the wings were small and they couldn't help him fly. Eventually, Akuma was able to kill another bird, then he noticed the wings got bigger. Akuma determined that killing more birds would increase his ability to fly. After he killed twenty-five he was able to make a wingspan big enough so Akuma could take flight. Then Akuma hunted a Macaque and was able to get its climbing ability. Akuma was able to hunt some turtles, he gained the ability to harden his skin like a turtle shell. Sadly the shell isn't that strong he must need to eat more to make it stronger, eventually Akuma got bored of hunting.

Akuma started experimenting with his body, Akuma figured out that he can shape his body into different forms. In the beginning it was very difficult for him, after a month he was able to shape-shift with ease. His outer skin was still shadowy, he also practiced on shrinking himself down and making himself self bigger. Which is still difficult for him to this day, when Akuma is in my body he can see what I can see he can also hear what I hear good thing he can't control my body though.

Negatives of phantom quirk: Akuma has to stay within fifty feet of me at all times. Due to my shadow string only having a fifty foot reach, me and Akuma have trained it and we have got it up to sixty feet in a month. It can be Improved upon but the progress is very slow, Akuma can leave without the string, he only has a ten minute duration though. After those ten minutes he disappears and re-enters my body I can't summon him out for at least an hour. Since Akuma is a shadow person and not a puppet he can summon himself out against my will.

Month 1 living with Akuma

The first thing Akuma had me do was dye my hair black, due to the fact that I am a missing child and people are looking for me. He made me wear a sick mask as well to cover my face, the first few days Akuma dragged me to the library. Akuma and I spent the whole day at the library reading about surviving in the woods. Akuma has a great memory he was able to memorize a survival book in a matter of hours. I don't know if it's an ability of the shadow people but I'll look into it later, Akuma started making long-term preparations. He started to fortify our defenses in the woods, he also started grabbing herbs from the land. He told me about poisonous plants and the harmless ones which are safe to eat. I barely spoke to Akuma only when he was teaching me about survival and even then I couldn't really stomach the guy. We agreed to work with each other that doesn't mean we like each other he still killed my mother, I don't think I'll ever forgive him.

month 2 of living with Akuma

Akuma has been taking me to pet stores looking for chameleons, we eventually found a pet store that sells chameleons that can change colors. After I arrived at the pet store confirming that those are the chameleons that can change colors Akuma had me wait outside. Akuma detached the black string connected to me and then made himself very small. Akuma managed to get into the chameleons cage then he proceeded to eat the chameleons. After that he disappeared returning back to my body, after he returned to my body I went back to the woods. About the time I got back to the campsite he was able to summon himself again. After Akuma came out of my body again, he started to transform into a shadowy version of myself. Then Akuma activated the chameleons power, changing the color of his shadowy skin. He was able to make an exact replica of me, it looks exactly like me but didn't have my voice at all. Honestly I was kind of scared when I saw this, I think Akuma's getting too smart. I don't know what he's going to do next honestly, maybe one day he won't need me and he'll get rid of me for good. I sometimes think about that but then I remember I'm his vessel if I die he dies and knowing that calms me down a lot.

living with Akuma months 3 to 5

I hate training so much it is so exhausting, Akuma and me have been going for extreme endurance training to increase the duration of the shadow puppets. Akuma killed a few bears and made shadow puppets, he managed to alter the shadow puppets to a gauntlet. Akuma told me to wear the gauntlet after I was able to summon the shadow puppet bear gauntlet I know a mouthful. He had me spar with him, I can tell he was going easy on me, I was making way too many openings for him to take advantage of but he didn't take advantage of all of them. It was basically sparring day in and day out, we haven't had any animal attacks due to all the animals avoiding us like the plague. Its probably due to Akuma killing everything so they know that this is our territory. Akuma and I rule this part of the woods, basically we trained for three months. The morning after the third month has passed Akuma asked me to do something for him. He told me to put out as much power as I can into him and then cut the black string connected to him. I followed his instructions to the letter. After that he transformed himself into a man in a black suit with an Oni mask. After I gave him all my power I felt exhausted so I just sat down to rest. Akuma trained on his own for three hours that day, during those hours he was cutting through Stone. Transforming his limbs into blades producing tentacles from his back with sharp points. Stabbing them into the ground clearly using them for mobility and also simultaneously attacking with them. Akuma was clearly on a different level, I honestly got bored watching him train. I just sat down doing some school work that Akuma made for me so I won't fall behind in my studies, the next day Akuma told me we're going into town.

Month 6 of living with Akuma

Akuma and I headed into town our first stop was a library, he had me go on the internet and look at crime rates to find out where the locations of the most drugs are being sold. I don't know what these drugs are but he seems to be interested in them. I asked him about it and he told me never to do drugs, he told me that they were a bad thing and the people that are selling them are really bad people. He told me kids died from drug usage, he told me his plan that he's going to get rid of all of the drugs. I said that's a great idea these drugs hurt people so let's get rid of them together. Akuma laughed when I told him that I was starting to get annoyed because he treats me like a kid. I'm six now he still treats me like a kid, Akuma told me to wait at the library until nightfall. We traveled across the city to this one neighborhood, there were a lot of people sleeping on the streets in this neighborhood. It smelled terrible, these people looked very sick as well, I don't know why no hero came to help them. Akuma led me to this building it seemed to be abandoned, the doors of the building were locked I used the Bear gauntlet to open a small entrance so I could crawl in. The place is really old and dusty, Akuma told me to wait here and be quiet. Then he told me to give him all the power that I can manage, I grumbled in annoyance and then gave him all the power I could at the moment. Then Akuma cut the black string he told me to wait here and he would be back here soon. I waited for two hours until I heard a noise it was Akuma, after he returned, he gave me a small bag. Akuma seems to be really happy, he returned to my body and then we left back to the woods. We arrived at home pretty late I was super tired, I decided to take a little peek in the bag I noticed it was full of money but some of the money had blood on it. I dropped the bag, Akuma reminded me of the one rule that we made. That he's allowed to kill bad people and the people that were selling drugs were bad right? From what Akuma told me, can I trust Akuma though maybe he was lying and those people weren't that bad. I need to do more research on these drugs I make sure what Akuma tells me if it is a lie. Eventually I found out the drugs are bad, for the past fifteen days me and Akuma have been going to town getting a lot of money. Eventually we were able to get an apartment, Akuma said he's made some friends from his outings and he told me that the friends are going to give us new identities to help us hide. Akuma asked me what I want for my new name, I thought about it for a while. I told Akuma my new name would be Deku Midoriya, Akuma was confused when I told him this. Akuma understands using my last name, mainly what threw Akuma off was the Deku apart. Akuma eventually caved in to my demands, then he asked me why Deku. I told him I was a useless person when my mom died, I told him I didn't deserve the name Izuku or any other name. Until I become a hero and try to fix what I have done, his name was Tenshi Midoriya. In six months we were able to move from the woods to an apartment. So far life's looking pretty good for us, I still have terrible nightmares though one day I hope they'll stop, then maybe one day I can stop being a useless Deku.

Akuma's outings/Living with Izuku

living with Izuku

I have not been getting on the best terms with Izuku me and him barely talk to each other. I've been making school work for him so he doesn't fall behind in his studies but other than that we barely talk to each other. I don't know if I should reach out and talk to him I feel like he needs space now. I've basically just been experimenting for the last few months also training Izuku's energy output so I can start getting some money.

I had to take Izuku to a bad place in the city, even though it's a necessary risk I still worried for his safety. So far nothing bad has happened, I've been making contacts to get us set up with new identities. So we can start our new lives, the money I've been taking from the drug dealers help out a lot. I'm thinking that I need to find a new source of income soon something through more legal means. The only thing that matters right now is keeping Izuku safe.

Akuma's outings

After I lifted Izuku into the abandoned building, I started to make my way down the streets. These streets were littered with homeless people, people that clearly needed to get help some of them were clearly addicted to drugs. Unsettling my first night will be profitable, then I noticed a teenager he doesn't seem to be homeless. He seems to be out of place, so I started to tell him, after telling him for fifteen minutes he led me down an alley. I noticed four more people already down this alley, one of them clearly had a strength enhancing quirk the dude was 8ft. tall definitely had a lot of muscles to him. The other three looked to be around their 20s so their quirks won't clearly visible. Then the kid pulled out some money, what are the guys pulling out of a paper bag, I decided to walk up to them.

I said " Hey are you guys drug dealers oh no that's terrible you people should be ashamed of yourselves selling drugs." I honestly tried to say this with a serious face but it was pretty hard not to laugh.

One of the guys replied "What's it to you, if you want to live turn around and walk away and if you're a cop you really don't want to mess with us." then he started to chuckle.

I Looked to him and then said " Do I look like a cop to you?" with a serious tone.

He looked irritated, he stared at me with anger when he moved his hand into a blade & he pointed the blade right at my throat.

The teenager that was buying the drugs said "He doesn't want any part of this." drawing the attention of the drug dealers.

As soon as they took their eyes off of me, I transformed my hand into a spike then I pierced the man threatening me in the chest in a fast clean motion.

The drug dealer started screaming in pain, I got irritated so I kicked him off of my Spike. The drug dealer started to bleed out on the floor clearly dying from blood loss, for some reason this excites me.

The teenager fell to the floor Frozen in fear.

The muscle man reacted by attempting to grab my skull.

I was able to use my tentacles in time to move myself away from his attempt to crush my skull. Simultaneously while I was moving, I was able to see an opening and counter. I commanded one of my tentacles to stab him right in the eye to blind him. The giant man screeched out in pain, then the giant man stumbled back holding his eye in excruciating pain.

I felt extreme pain piercing my body, I turned around and saw a man with a gun shooting at me. The gun didn't have a suppressor on it but still I couldn't hear a sound maybe his quirk was suppressing sound.

After being shot I decided to play dead, I fell on the ground laying on my back. I didn't even have to stop breathing since I don't breathe, I stayed perfectly still. I had to force up some shadowy fluid, using my chameleon ability to change the color of it to red.

I laid there on the cold ground waiting, I heard the footsteps of the gunman getting closer.

The gunman said out loud " Oh man this guy was stupid and crazy, this guy probably had a death wish or something god damn it. He got one of us, the boss isn't going to be happy, well the fights over now so that's some good news." The gunman let out a big breath.

The gunman spoke " Now let's see what's under that mask." the gunman walked to my body. He was stepping in my blood, then I saw him reach for my mask and I knew I had him, the gunman put his hand over my mask.

Then I stretched out my neck toward him, my mask opened two rows of sharp teeth clamping down on the gunman's hand. I summon tentacles from the blood I was secreting, to pierce the gunman's legs. The gunman started reaching for his gun but I was quicker, I grabbed his hand and started to squeeze shattering his bones. This feeling felt exhilarating like I'm finally starting to feel full, I started to indulge myself in the meal. Scooping arms and legs into my gullet consuming this man, I didn't know I felt this hungry but now I'm starting to feel full. I quickly consumed the gunman in seconds, after I finished my body felt like it was being restrained. The fourth member of the drug dealers had his hands out to me, he probably was restraining me. I felt like a barrier was keeping me restrained I couldn't see it though.

The giant man walked up to me, he grabbed my head and started crushing it. The pain was excruciating but I ignored it due to the hunger, all I felt was hunger. I felt like I needed to eat this man, I felt like I needed to eat everything. Then I remembered the promise to Izuku only bad men, that brought me back to my senses. Crushing my head won't kill me, good thing they don't know that so I played dead waiting for them to get close.

After my head was completely splattered, I felt the barrier holding me in place release. I fell to the floor pretending to be dead, I felt the giant man stepping on me. I didn't know if the giant man was saying anything I couldn't hear but I could feel the pain that he was causing me. I thought to myself I need to return the favor, I summoned sharp spikes directly where I felt the giant man. A barrage of 20 spikes most of them piercing the giant man, I started to regrow my head. I started to expand my body around the giant man, I was able to swallow him whole in one gulp. When I shrink down I had to crush all those bones I could barely hear the muffled screams of the man that I was killing, this new kill felt exhilarating.

The barrier man was next to the teenager frozen in fear.

The barrier man shouted at me "What the hell is your quirk, we decapitated you you shouldn't be alive." I saw tears flow from the man's face. His legs are shaking he didn't know what to do & he couldn't keep his breathing regulated. I remember that he was holding his breath when he summons those barriers. I knew this was my chance to strike before he could calm himself down. I shot tentacles around the man and then I pulled myself to him. I grabbed him by the throat while slamming him to the ground, then I started to squeeze so he wouldn't be able to use his quirk.

The teenager was there against the wall He made himself into a ball.

The barrier man wheezed out " monster? you're a monster." he started to fall in and out of consciousness.

I slowly lessened my grip on his neck so he could breathe, I didn't want him to pass out.

I said, with a smile "Don't worry you and your friends will have a nice new home, I think by the end of this you'll be thanking me honestly, no more worries just a nice new home." I started to strangle the barrier man, then my stomach started to open, I looked down at my stomach saw the faces of the two men that I just ate. I started growing hundreds of teeth and tentacles, out of my stomach to grip the barrier man. He struggled to no avail, the razor sharp teeth I created clamped down around his whole body until his body stopped moving. Then I consumed the rest of him adding another soul to my body. Then I consumed the first drug dealers body that I killed.

After I finished eating the corpses I just realized that I ate the money as well.

The teenager was still crying huddled against the wall, his body was still trembling unable to move because of the fear.

I walked up to the teenager went into his pocket and pulled out the drugs, then I scattered the drugs on the ground & started to crush them with my feet, then I walked back to the teenager.

I said " Where can I find more drug dealers?" in the most intimidating tone that this teenager ever experienced due to the sheer terror that was on his face.

The teenager spilled the beans and told me where all the drug dealers hung out. Before I left I had two things to do, I wrote the kanji for Oni on the wall. The other thing I did was shout out to the teenager "Don't do drugs or I will find you a new home in my stomach.".

After this first outing I was able to get a decent amount of money. The next outings were similar feeding the hunger that I never knew I had and stealing as much money as I could.

Apparently a legend started around me, people called me the unkillable Oni. People say that I don't even have a quirk, due to the crazy rumors. Even though I'm starting to get a reputation of being a boogeyman I still need to train. The way I move is so sluggish and sloppy I need to be more agile and precise so I can kill way more efficiently. Drug dealers are not trained usually but I still have some tough time fighting them. Hell even being shot is an example of my lack of training, I need to be aware of my surroundings more. I need to study some martial arts, also I think I should be hunting more types of animals and getting more abilities. I think about hunting some bats getting the ability to use sonar would be useful. I'm also interested in some lyrebirds so I can mimic people's voices. Those are plans for the future right now, I just got me and Izuku an apartment after a few days of my outings. I also got a computer so I can do my hunting way more efficient and precise.

Bakugou living without Deku for 6 months.

I didn't go to school for the first few days after I heard that Deku was missing. My family wanted me home, my parents and I attended aunty Inko's funeral. I've never seen my mom cry so much in her life, I tried being strong for her but I'm not really good on the touchy feely things. Deku is still missing nobody could find him, when I went back to school apparently all the kids were told that Deku moved away. I knew better after school instead of playing with those extras, I spend my time looking for Deku. No matter how much I look for that Deku I never found him, months went by even though I know Deku most likely would be dead by now. I still had some hope that he would be alive, around month 5 I started losing hope. Around the sixth month my parents took me to visit aunty Inko's grave, that's when I saw it. A little plaque next to Inko's, it says Izuku Midoriya, my heart sank so low, I fell to my knees. My heart started racing tears started going down my face, I thought to myself how could a Deku make me feel this way. Why do I feel like this, memories started coming back to me of me playing with Deku. Him always following me, he was always by my side until that day I fell down into a river. Then the nerd tried helping me, then I pushed him away. I wanted to prove to everybody that I don't need help that I am strong, am I strong? why do I cry? Why does Deku make me feel this way? Why? Why? Why? Wh- my train of thought was cut off. When I felt warm arms around me, my mom was holding me tears in her eyes. Then I remembered why I feel this way, even though I never really admitted it. Deku was my only friend, because the only reason the other people hang out with me was because of my quirk. I looked at Deku grave and said. " I'm sorry De- Izuku.

Notes: Thank you for reading, comments review and follow.

I got a new editor/beta reader DeamonLordZack.


	3. Chapter 3 A year with a devil

Chapter 3

A year with a devil

A year living with Akuma

Update journal on akuma's abilities: Akuma has acquired human souls, now he uses the souls in different ways. Creating new abilities depending on what abilities that he wants would require more souls, could just eat the souls to make himself stronger.

New ability black flame: it took Akuma 6 months to create black flame. Black flame is an ability that allows the user to summon a black flame but the black flame isn't hot. When the summoner uses it the flames at room temperature, when black flame is exposed to something of a high temperature it absorbs the heat from the source. Then that heat can be used with the black flame to burn whatever the user commands. Black flame is only as strong as the source of the heat, the summoner can lower the temperature of black flame. The user can control it with pinpoint accuracy of course the user has to be trained first.

Deku and Akuma together for the next 6 months, nothing much happened Akuma started hunting more proficiently with the computer. Deku is being homeschooled by Akuma, Deku tries not to ask for help since he doesn't want to talk to Akuma. They just have normal routines except for Akuma's outings, after the six months are over, Akuma tells Deku that he needs to make at least one friend. Akuma says there's a park nearby that he should try, Deku agrees talking to kids his age would be nice and making friends. The problem is he can't leave Akuma, Deku decides it's the best course to take Akuma even though he doesn't want to bring him.

The park

I walked in and saw the park it looks pretty nice actually, the park had a pretty big slide and a sandbox next to some swings, the park is pretty nice.

"Hey" says a blond-haired girl.

"Hello" says Deku nervously with a blush.

"You must be new around here." the girl says with a smile while extending out her hand. "My name is Himiko Toga."

Deku stands there too nervous to say anything else.

"_**Say hi my name is Deku Midoriya"**_ says Akuma.

"_Stop talking and ignoring me right now I got this!" _Deku says to the voice in his head.

Deku shakes Toga's hand and says. "NicetomeetyoumynameisDekumidoriya." He says in a muttering mess.

"What HAHA was that introduction HAHA!" Toga found the muttering hilarious and cute.

"_I want to die now."_ Deku says in his head.

"_**You made a girl laugh that's an accomplishment for you."**_ Akuma chimes in.

"_No no no get out of my head, no talking!" _Izuku thinks trying to drown out Akuma.

"Do you want to play on the swings with me?" Toga says after she's done laughing at Deku's muttering.

"Yeah that would be fun." Deku says with blush on his face, still obviously nervous. "Sorry for the weird introduction, I mumble a lot it's a bad habit." He says while putting his hands together rubbing them cuz he's nervous.

" I think it's cute, so it's okay." She says with a smile.

Deku freezes unable to move. "_What does she mean cute, am I cute or what I do is cute? Does she like me or does she hate me, she clearly likes me because she thinks I'm cute. The muttering could be cute but not me?_" Deku's thoughts were cut off.

"Hey are we going to play on the swings?" Toga says looking at Deku with a worried look.

" Yeah sorry I just thought of something, now let's go." Deku says with a tomato face.

Deku and Toga start walking to the swing set.

" I want to go first, can you push me?" Says Toga as she sits on the swing waiting for Deku to push her.

" Yeah" Says Deku, Deku starts pushing Toga on the swings.

"Faster faster" Toga says with a smile on her face.

"Faster huh okay." Says Deku then he proceeds to push her as fast as he can.

"aaaaaaaaa" Says Toga howling in pain.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Deku says while slowing her swinging on the swing set. "Oh my gosh you got a cut on your head." He says while panicking and trying to make sure she's okay.

"Get out of here monster and leave that boy alone!" Says a kid with rocks floating around him.

Toga starts to cry and then starts to run, Deku tried to stop her from running but she was too quick.

" Get out of here villain nobody wants you here!" Says the boy with the floating rocks, then the boy runs to Deku's side. " That was a close one you should really stay away from her her quirk is evil, good thing I was able to save you." he says heroically.

" There's no such thing as a evil quirk." Deku says while shouting at the boy.

" She likes to drink blood because of her quirk, she's an evil vampire." the boy says with worry.

"All we were doing was playing" Deku shouted anger coursing through his veins. " She didn't ask for any blood!" He shouted even getting more angry.

" _**Deku stop wasting your time and go to Toga, make her feel better.**_" Akuma says with haste

" _You're right, Akuma I got to help Toga but first._" Deku says in his head, then Deku throws a straight punch into the kid with the floating rocks face. Directly hitting the kid's nose causing little spurts of blood to come out of him. Deku takes off running heading out to find Toga.

"I Think you broke my nose!" The boy with the floating rock starts to cry while holding his nose, tears start going down his face. "I'm going to tell everybody you're with the villain!" The boy started running away with tears in his eyes.

" _**I actually never thought you'd break somebody's nose what's gotten into you?**_" Says Akuma demanding a explanation.

" _It's none of your business!_" Deku replies in his head, he thinks to himself "_Why was I so angry? When kacchan beat me up I didn't throw a punch at all. Now I just punched somebody cuz I was angry. It has to be Akuma he's messing with me somehow._"

Deku turns on the corner where Toga ran off, he saw her walking with a man. The man looked around 40 years old, he was wearing a bow tie and a dress shirt and dress pants. He also looks chubby, Toga was holding hands with a bear but the bear was walking next to Toga.

" _**This isn't good, Deko you need to get her away from that man.**_" Says Akuma

" _Shut up Akuma you don't know anything!_" Deku mind shouts to Akuma.

" **Deku listen that man is dangerous. **" Akuma pleads.

" Now you want to save somebody?!" Deku says with vitriol.

Akuma decide to stay silent not responding

" Hey Toga!" Deku shouts while approaching the man and Toga.

Toga just freezes when she hears Deku call out for her, she stands watching wondering what he's going to do next she thinks to herself. "_ Deku knows about my quirk now, he probably came to call me a villain to my face."_

"Are you okay?" Deku says with worry in his voice.

" Yes, thanks to this nice man, he gave me a bandage and cleaned up my wounds."Toga says while smiling. "Deku you know about my quirk, so why don't you hate me? Why don't you call me villain like everybody else?" Toga says with a smile in the beginning, the more she talks the more her smile turns into a frown, tears start going down her eyes.

" You're not a villain, Toga you're one of the nicest people that I know, besides the quirk doesn't make you a villain. Anybody who says that to you I'll beat them up." Deku says with confidence.

The man next to Toga grabs some tissues and gives it to her, Toga wipes her eyes for the tears to go away & then blows her nose.

" Thank you." Toga says with a big smile, Toga turns to the man. "Is it okay if Deku joins us?" she says to the man.

" Of course the more the merrier is what I always say." The man says with a smile.

" You hear that Deku." Toga says as happy as can be.

Deku nods in agreement and walks next to Toga.

On the way there, the man asked about our quirks, I told him I didn't have a quirk. I didn't want to lie to the man but I just didn't want to talk about Akuma, Toga said she doesn't know about her quirk that much. After about a 30 minute walk, we all arrived at the man's house.

The nice man's house.

The nice man had a small house, a nice and comfortable house I would say. The man walked across the house leading us to a door, the man opens the door, then he turned on the lights. There's a stage full of toys and a camera.

"Go on kids play as long as you want." The man says with the nicest smile.

Toga grabs Deku's hand and drags him to the stage, Toga and Deku start playing with the toys. The nice man starts taking pictures of them playing, the man starts using his quirk to make the toys come to life. The toys are playing with Deku and Toga, they play for about an hour, Deku and Toga start getting tired.

"It was a fun day today I got to get back home now though." Deku says a little out of breath.

" Yeah me too, my parents will get worried if I don't show up soon." Toga says equally out of breath.

" Sorry you guys can't leave yet until you guys do one favor for me."The man said with a smile.

" Sure what is it?." Toga says with an enormous smile on her face.

" I just need you to stay here forever" The man says with a cheerful smile, then the man reaches out in his back pocket for a needle. " Oh and one more thing take your medicine." The man's smile starts changing to more of a Menacing one. The man starts approaching Toga.

Toga steps back behind Deku. " Deku I'm scared." She says with a frightened voice, her body starts to whimper in fear.

" I'll protect you Toga." Deku says it with a All Might smile.

"No get off of me!" Toga screams.

The toys that Deku and Toga were playing with start to restrain Toga's body. Then a few other toys lunge at Deku, the toys start restraining Deku, the toys eventually put them both to the ground.

"_**Wow it looks like I told you he was dangerous and then he turned out to be dangerous, what a surprise?**_" Akuma sarcastically says

" _I don't need your help so shut up!_" Deku shouts in his head

The man started walking towards Deku and Toga, Deku and Toga start to struggle but there unable to break free. Deku is unable to summon his bear gauntlet, due to the fact that he's in a high-stress situation, the bear gauntlet it also takes a minute to summon.

The man grabs Toga by her hair and pulls really hard.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... stop please!" Toga screams at the top of her lungs.

"Shut up." The man says while he proceeds to pull on her hair even harder. "That's it, I like to hear your scream, scream louder for me, hahahahaha." The man says with a chilling smile while laughing.

" _I can't let her die, I can't do anything, I won't let this happen to her, she doesn't deserve any of this, what can I do? What can I do, I'm just a deku, I can't use my quirk, only one person could help me now, dang it why am I so weak?!"_ Deku thinks to himself while looking at the man with a glare that could kill a man.

"I order you Akuma save her!" Deku shouts out With all of his anger sounding like a crazed child.

" **You finally wised up.**" Akuma says with a sigh of relief, Akuma Lunges and grabs the man by the arm shattering it with his grip strength. With Akuma's other hand he grabs the man by the mouth. " **Deku grab the girl and get her out of here, things are going to get messy**." Akuma says with a gleeful smile on his face. While he stares at the man soon to be his new victim.

Deku gets up noticing that the toys have stopped being controlled. He grabs Toga and carries her up the stairs out of the basement. After Deku closes the door he hears screaming, sounds of bones being crunched. Sounds of Flesh being ripped apart, and a horrible scream of a dying man being cut off. He hears the thud of a limp body.

After about three minutes have past Akuma walks out of the basement, covered in blood, Akuma crosses his arms and looks at Deku.

"Don't say it." Decku says annoyed.

" **I told you he was dangerous and you didn't listen, I told you so.** " Akuma says in a scolding tone.

Deku staring at the ground understanding this is his fault, while still caring for Toga.

Toga stares at Akuma, she focuses on the blood all over him, her heart starts to race, she starts getting excited. She gets to her feet runs to Akuma stops in front of them.

" You're pretty!" Toga says with excitement.

" **That's a first, people call me scary not pretty.**" Akuma says confused.

" Sorry I shouldn't talk about blood, calling you pretty and stuff, I don't want to make Mom and Dad angry again please don't tell them I said this." Toga pleads

" **Sure kid I won't tell your parents, this is natural though because of your quirk I'm assuming, do you need blood?**" Akuma says cautiously trying to pry answers.

"Well I don't know how my quirk works exactly, When I see blood I just have an urge to drink it, it makes me feel good."Toga says in a sad tone, Toga starts to frown and hold her arm. "Every time I talk about blood Mom and Dad get very angry." Toga starts to cry at this point.

Izuku starts to comfort her, while her holding onto her hand. " It's your quirk it's fine, it doesn't make you a bad person." Deku says in a soothing voice.

Akuma pulls Toga's sleeves, Toga's arms have cuts most likely from a razor, Akuma also notices bruises.

Toga realizing what Akuma just did, she covers up her arm." Please don't tell my parents you saw that, I don't want my parents getting in trouble!" Toga shouts out in a plea. Toga starts to cry again, she starts holding her chest due to her starting to breathe erratically.

" **Do you like living with your parents?" **Akuma says staring into Toga's eyes.

"In the beginning, my parents were very nice to me, then I got this quirk and now they hate me." Toga says while falling to her knees looking at Akuma, " Why do my parents hate me?" Toga whispers the question out.

" **That's not your fault, no matter how much you go an blame yourself it's not going to change anything. Sorry to say your parents don't-**"Akuma says while trying to break the news to Toga.

"My parents don't what? love me is that what you're going to say, because I already know that!" Toga screams in anger.

During this conversation Deku was trying to calm her down holding her hand. Making sure that somebody was there for her, while Akuma was prying information out of her.

" Akuma we need to help her." Deku says with puppy dog eyes with a puppy dog look.

" **good grief kid, fine I'll help if she's okay with it.**" Akuma says with reluctance. He turns to the girl, looks around the eye. " **Do you want to live with us and if you do, I'll make sure you're treated right, I will help you control your quirk.**" Akuma says with sincerity looking at Toga directly in the eyes.

Toga stands up, looking at Akuma and looking at Deku, she thinks about her parents how much they've changed how much they pushed her away. They're even thinking about having another child, even though she doesn't know Akuma or Deku. She knows they care, maybe the only ones that care about her now. " Yes a million times yes!" Toga shouts out tears running down her face. She smiles now because somebody actually cares about her.

" **Good choice now let's go to your house and I'll deal with your parents. Don't worry Deku no killing, I'll just talk to them**." **Akuma says with a calm demanding voice, then Akuma transforms into an older Deku.** " I want to pretend to be your dad so act like I'm your dad." Akuma says attempting to convince Deku to play along with him.

Deku now just had an agreement and grabs Toga's hand, Toga takes Deku's hand and walk beside him, she starts to lead both of them to where she lives.

Toga's house

Her house is a decent-sized house, her family is clearly well off, Akuma walks to the front door. He rings the doorbell and waits after a few minutes he hears footsteps coming to the door. A woman opens the door she looks identical to Toga if she was older. She looks at Toga with a disgusted look, then she turns to Akuma before she could speak.

"**Look I'm just going to be blunt here, you people are pieces of shit. Now we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way. All I want is custody of your daughter or I'll report you for child abuse, if you don't comply I'll just report you for child abuse. Then I will adopt her on my own accord, make your choice?**" Akuma says in a businessman tone, no hint of emotion just straight to the point. Akuma was like an animal going for the kill.

Toga's mother is stunned due to what Akuma said to her and knowing the consequences of disobeying.

" You're blackmailing me?!" She says angrily.

Akuma takes out a cell phone starts typing in 3 numbers, he turns the phone to her.

She glares at the phone and saw 110, she also noticed Akuma's finger right over the call button.

"Okay you win." Toga's mother says while crossing her arms." Honestly this is a blessing, now our abomination of a daughter won't be bothering us anymore." She says coldly, while staring at her daughter. She notices Toga starting to shake a bit due to what she just said. "What are you scared about?" She kneels down to Toga's eye level. "You're the monster here ruining my marriage, thanks to this we can start our new lives again with another kid." She stands up grabs the door and starts to close it, before it closes she speaks one more time while looking at Toga. "That isn't a monster."

Deku holding on to Toga's hand, he wanted to say something but the words wouldn't find their way out his mouth. He stood there holding on to Toga, feeling her hands start to shake, seeing tears start going down her eyes. Deku wasn't strong enough to say anything.

" _Why didn't I say anything, she was saying terrible things to my friend and I didn't do anything, I'm just a worthless deku."_ Deku thinks to himself. Deku wraps his arms around Toga, holding her tight. "Akuma why didn't you say anything?!" He says angrily sobbing, while staring at Akuma with a death glare. " Why did you just stand there? I told you to help her but you just stood there why?"

" **She needed to hear the truth.**" Akuma says it bluntly while glaring back a Deku.

Then Akuma grabs Deku and starts dragging him home while Deku Comforts Toga.

Akuma and Deku's apartment.

" **You two should get some sleep, honestly Deku we will talk about this tomorrow**." Akuma says while grabbing his head like he has a headache.

Deku grabs Toga and takes her to the bed.

" I guess we're sharing my bed today, so... you…" Deku says with a red blush on his face. He looks down since he can't even look at Toga in the eyes at the moment. "Just try to get some sleep on my bed, I'm going to go change into my All Might pajamas!" He shouts while he runs to change in the bathroom.

After a few minutes Deku finally comes out, Deku nervously walks to his bed noticing Toga's already asleep. Deku climbs into bed without waking up Toga & Deku closes his eyes trying to get some sleep. Trying not to think about Toga next to him, after about 15 minutes he falls asleep. While he sleeps the nightmare starts happening again, he starts getting restless in his bed. Deku starts to sweat, it starts getting hard for him to breathe, Deku starts thrashing and kicking in his sleep, the nightmare intensifies.

" I am a monster!" Deku shouts terrified.

"No you're not!" A voice shouts out.

"I am a monster what I've done, only a monster could do that." Deka weeps out.

" You're not a monster you saved me, to me you're my hero and nothing will change that!" The voice shouts out.

Deku feels water droplets hit his face, he feels a warm feeling wrap around his hand. He opens his eyes and sees Toga above him, Tears falling from her face onto his.

"I'm sorry for waking you." Deku whispers, he reaches out his hand wiping the tears from her face, "Now let's get some sleep." he says with a smile.

While Deku sleeps he hangs on to Toga's hand, the nightmare stops. Deku sleeps comfortably next to Toga, no screaming, no shouting, no kicking. Just peaceful sleep, for the first time in a year.

" _**For a year I saw this kid have nightmares, all he needed was somebody to be there when he sleeps."**_ Akuma thinks to himself while typing on the computer. Akuma stands up, he makes his way towards Deku. "_**All he needed was somebody to be there for him, I couldn't do that. What's wrong with me, I need to protect him. Yet I can't do the simplest things, yet when Toga was being scared out of her mind by her mother. I did nothing, I told Izuku a lie." **__Akuma_ grabs onto his head frustrated out of his mind. "_**I never tried to fix anything, I keep telling myself Izuku needs space but that's a lie. I just don't want to talk to him, I mean I murdered his mother, I have no right to comfort him. He Wouldn't want to hold my hand because this is the hand that murdered his mother. This is the hand that took everything from him." **_Akuma starts clawing into his skull, bits of shadow start flaking off of him and disappearing. "_**I have destroyed everything he loved, I have destroyed every aspect of happiness that he could have had. He calls himself a monster, he calls himself Deku, he hates himself because of me, he has nightmares because of me. What have I done to help him, I've given him a home, I've given him shelter, I couldn't give him my hand but maybe I could give him the tools to be a hero. Maybe I can show him the truth of the world and how it works."**_ Akuma Stops clawing at his head and walks back to the computer. "_**I need to help in a different way, if Deku is going to be a hero he needs to train he needs to get stronger. I also need to get stronger, I need to find a trainer for him, I need to find the greatest trainer, so he can be the hero that he wants to be."**_ Akuma starts typing away at the computer, determined to find Izuku a master, so Izuku can fulfill his dream.

The next day

Deku woke up holding on to Toga's hand, Deku started to blush he quickly pulled his hand away from her. Then he jumped off the bed, then he slammed head first into the floor. Deku holds his head in pain while still being laid out on the floor.

" **Seriously how are you this nervous with a girl, but when you're in a more dangerous situation your calm and collective." **Akuma says sitting at the computer looking at Deku.

"Shut up!" Deku blurts out with a blush on his face and a red mark on his forehead, he stands up and then walks towards Akuma. " I just don't want to come off as creepy okay." Deku Whispers to Akuma.

" **Oh my Satan you have a crush?**" Akuma says while face-palming. "**How do you have a crush on Toga already you just met**." Akuma says while massaging his forehead.

" Be quiet I don't want her to hear." Deku whispers while his face is as red as a tomato. "She is the first girl to ever talk to me and besides she's really pretty." Deku whispers while looking down nervous.

"**Deku I know I'm part of you but this is just sad**." Akuma says while holding his hands in front of his face like he's embarrassed. "**I'm Deku I like the first girl that talks to me because I've never talked to a girl now I have a crush on her**." Akuma says in a mocking tone. **"I mean good luck I guess, hey maybe you'll meet another girl that you have a crush on her if she says hi to you. You know how stupid that sounds, I guess kids will be kids.**" Akuma says with a defeated tone.

"Shut up I don't like you mocking me!" Deku shouts at the top of his lungs.

Right after he says that he feels a finger poke his shoulder he turns and sees Toga standing there, he freezes.

" _Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god!"_ Deku shouts in his mind, Deku just bolts to the bathroom slammed it as hard as he can. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Deku shouts while pounding his head against the door.

" Is he okay?" Toga questions.

" Probably not but he will figure it out." Akuma says with no confidence.

" Can I get some food please?" Toga quietly asks.

" **Yeah I already finished making breakfast so I just have to put it on the table.**" Akuma says with a smile. "**By the way you're not scared of how I look**?" He says with caution.

"No why would I be scared of Deku's dad?" She says with concern in her voice. "You and Deku saved me from the bad man that was trying to hurt me, you're one of the good guys, you two are my heroes." She happily proclaims.

"Uh...Thanks I guess." Akuma mutters out in confusion.

Toga hugs Akuma, she has a happy smile on her face, Akuma feels mortified due to the fact that he looks like a monster and this little girl hugging him. Toga grabs Akuma's hand and pulls him towards the dinner table. Akuma realizes what she's trying to do so he starts preparing the plates. After the food is plated he walks to the bathroom and knocks on the door.

" Foods ready." Akuma says, he slowly turns around and makes his way back to the dinner table seeing Toga waiting for Deku.

After about a minute Deku comes out, he slowly makes his way to the table, he sits down next to Toga. He doesn't look at her at all his face is just blushing red probably out of embarrassment.

"Thanks for the meal." Toga says breaking the silence at the dinner table, then she proceeded to dig into the food. She makes happy noises probably due to the food tasting good.

Deku just starts digging into the food doesn't say anything at all.

" Deku you didn't say thanks." Toga says looking at Deku.

"Why I don't need to thank him." Deku says with a hint of anger, his hand starts squeezing the chopsticks that he's holding.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad." Toga quickly apologized.

" I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at him, so you're fine Toga." Deku states clearly repressing his anger.

"You shouldn't be angry at your dad." Toga cautiously says.

" He's not my dad he's my quirk." Deku says with anger and disgust in his voice.

"Um...ok." Toga whimpers out, she starts eating her food, she takes small glances at Deku, she notices he's starting to calm down.

Akuma stays silent not caring about anything that they're saying, Akuma does think it's funny that Toga thinks that he's Deku's dad. Akuma knowing what needs to happen next nervously waits until they finish their meal. He knows what he's going to have to say next is going to be difficult. Especially to the young lady, knowing that he should not keep a secret that he kills people at night and by extension Deku, after about 15 minutes they finish their meal.

" **I need both of you to listen.**" Akuma states with a serious tone.

Deku and Toga sit and nod confirming that they're listening to Akuma.

"I am Deku's quirk, you know this already, due to the outburst that Deku had but what you don't know is that. I am currently going around hunting bad people and killing them."Akuma cautiously says.

Deku was about to speak but then he stopped himself, Deku starts to think about the situation. He understood this was the best course of action if she would have found out later it probably would have ended up worse, now they both wait for Toga's response.

Toga sits there and thinks, she looks at Deku then she looks at Akuma. She thinks about what they have done for her, she knows they're not bad people. These two have given her a home and food, they're not scared of her. They want to help her she knows that they're not going to hurt her.

Akuma and Deku wait patiently waiting for Toga's response. A minute passes the tension in the air grows, another minute passes Deku starts getting nervous. Another minute passes Deku's heartbeat starts racing.

"I have decided." Toga states.

Deku nearly jumped out of his chair startled due to Toga speaking.

"I'm staying with you guys, no matter what happens I will be with you guys to the very end!" Toga shouts while tears are going down her face. "Because you're the only people that don't treat me like a monster. I don't think of you guys as monsters especially since you're only hurting bad people." She declares while standing on a chair, putting her hand on her chest.

Akuma and Deku each grabbed one of Toga's hands, they both declared that they will protect her. She declares that she will do whatever she can to protect them as well.

Notes: Thank you for reading, comments review and follow.

I got a new editor/beta reader DeamonLordZack.


	4. Chapter 4 The nightmare begins

Chapter 4

After they finish breakfast Deku and Toga played all day, when night came Akuma decided to take Deku out with him on his hunt. Toga was clearly upset about this trying to protest that she wanted to come along. Akuma was persuasive enough to calm her worries and tell her to stay.

Somewhere in the city

Deku and Akuma on a rooftop, they're just standing there waiting, Akuma hands binoculars over to Deku. Akuma points over to an abandoned building, he explains to Deku that children are kept there against their will by human traffickers. He sees a few of the men outside of the warehouse waiting for something. After about 10 minutes have passed he sees a hero arrive, Deku smiles with happiness knowing that he was going to take out the bad guys. He sees the hero walk up to the guys, the big tough hero will take out these guys in no time he thinks to himself. Then he notices the hero doesn't have a fighting stance, the hero doesn't seem to be ready for a fight. He sees the hero stand their, one of the human traffickers just hands the hero a brown folder. He notices that the hero just opens the folder, he notices it's just full of money. He sees the smile on the hero's face, the hero walks away Deku watches in silent anger looking at the hero. He looks at the man with such disgust, if looks could kill Deku's would be a torture session with Satan himself. After that human waste of garbage leaves, Akuma goes into action. He makes his way down to the warehouse, while Deku stays on the rooftop. Deku hears Akuma going to work, he hears the human trafficker shouting in pain. He hears gunshots, he sees the hero coming back. Seeing this Deku starts making his way down the rooftop as quickly as possible, he starts rushing to the building where Akuma is finishing off the human traffickers. He arrives to see the hero fight Akuma even though the human traffickers are still there clearly the ones running this den of evil. Yet the hero fights on their side, Akuma wraps up the battle killing the last of the human traffickers. The hero notices Deku & then the hero rushed over to Deku & he puts himself between Akuma and Deku. The hero speaks bullshit about that he's here to save Deku, that everything is going to be alright. He says a hero will never fall to a villain, Deku had at this point had brought a knife just in case something were to happen. Akuma recommended him to do so, so he listened even though he didn't like him. Due to the hero being distracted by Akuma, he pulled out a knife and stabbed him right in the caf. The pile of garbage shrieked in pain, the shriek was cut short due to Akuma using that opening to pierce the hero's throat. Akuma starts to quickly eat the bodies of the deceased, after that he grabbed Deku and runs away, Akuma carries Deku a few buildings away on some rooftops.

Deku looks at Akuma with boiling rage, Deku takes a second to look at the knife covered in blood.

"_It's all of his fault he's making me do this turning me into a killer. This is what he wants, he wants me to be a murderer, that's why he brought me here. That's why I did it, because of Akuma I stabbed somebody. I am turning into a monster, if I don't stop him now, what would he make me do next?" _Deku thinks to himself while looking at the knife.

Deku lunges at Akuma while swinging the knife, Akuma evades Deku's attempts of stabbing him. Deku keeps slashing trying to get one hit in, Akuma grabs the knife before Deku could hurt him or himself.

"**What the hell is wrong with you boy?!" **Akuma shouts with rage while he yanks the knife away from Deku's hand.

"You're turning me into a killer this was your plan all along, you want me to end up just like you, that's why you showed me that hero!" Deku screams like a banshee towards Akuma.

"**Calm down I just wanted to show yo-." **Akuma says before being cut off**.**

"Calm down you want me to calm down you're the one that wants me to kill people!" Deku screams at Akuma with even more rage in his voice Deku's arm starts to shake with rage.

Akuma stands there staring at Deku, he just looks at the boy not knowing what to say to him.

Deku just looks at Akuma with so much hatred and anger, Deku feels a vein is about to pop. He starts taking small breaths to calm himself down, after a few minutes he's calm. He notices Akuma still standing there not saying a word looking away from him.

Akuma looks at Deku noticing he's trying to calm himself down, again Akuma can't say anything. He debates internally trying to figure out how to talk to Deku, minutes pass Deku is now calm, yet Akuma can't look him in the eyes, he's too ashamed.

" Why do you pretend to care?" Deku says in a defeated tone.

" I don't know." Akuma says with deep sadness in his voice.

" We got to fix this honestly or it's not going to work out." Deku says then he sits down on the rooftop. "I think it would be better if I die." Deku says while burying his head into his knees.

Akuma is about to step towards Deku to comfort him, before he could do that he stops himself. He looks at Deku, Deku crying on the verge of giving up, he sees Deku needing somebody to be there. Akuma wants to say something but he doesn't know how, he sees the boy's life that he ruined. He sees all the pain that he's caused him, he looks at his own hand, he sees the hand that took the boy's mother away from him. He knows his hand is only good for killing, this hand is not meant to comfort. It's only meant to slaughter and destroy everything that's in Deku's way.

"I guess I'm just done." Deku whispers, he walks to the edge of the roof, Deku looks down. He stares at the ground knowing from this height that if he were to fall his life would be over and no more hiding no more Akuma. He knows if he were to jump it will be all over and maybe he can see his mom again. He puts one of his feet over the edge & he turns his head to Akuma. Deku just sees Akuma standing there and doing nothing, all Akuma does is look at the ground. Seeing that fills him up with rage, then he stops being angry because he knows the next step it won't matter no more. He wants the pain to go away, he wants what he did to go away. He steps forward he feels all of his anger all of his emotions start drifting away that pressure finally being lifted.

Akuma looks at Deku falling off the edge of the roof & Akuma runs towards him reaches out his hand & right before Deku starts the fall Akuma pulls his hand back before it touches him. Deku starts falling & Akuma knows this can't happen, he jumps off the edge.

He falls with Deku, Akuma wraps his arms around Deku and activates his wings before they hit the ground.

They both slammed to the ground, Deku gets the wind knocked out of him, Akuma absorbs most of the impact.

After Deku catches his breath he pushes Akuma away from him & after taking a few steps away from Akuma. Deku falls to his knees and tears started forming around his eyes.

"Why did I do that?" Deku whispers to himself.

Akuma finally recovers after the fall & he stands up from the ground and starts making his way towards Deku, he tries to touch Deku's shoulder and comfort him.

"Don't touch me you damn monster!" Deku shouts out in rage while slapping Akuma's hand away from him.

Deku crawls away he manages to get to one of the buildings walls, he rolls himself into a ball. He has both of his hands on his head & he starts to break down into tears.

" Stay away." Deku manages to sob out.

"**I'm sorry**." Akuma says

After hearing that Deku is filled with more rage than ever, he summons his bear claw weapon and he stares daggers at Akuma.

" Sorry that's all you have to say sorry, you ruined my life you bastard, sorry isn't going to cut it!" Deku says with murderous intent in his voice.

Deku lunges at Akuma & Deku swings his claw aiming for his throat & Akuma easily avoids the attack. Deku attempts to slash Akuma at his legs & Akuma quickly steps back and avoids Deku's attack. Deku keeps attacking Akuma like a wild animal, Akuma just avoids Deku's attacks due to the fact that he has way more experience fighting. After about 5 minutes of straight up attacking by Deku, he finally drops to his knees exhausted & he also loses focus on his bear claw and it dissipates.

Akuma walks up to Deku & he wraps his arm around Deku comforting him. "**I'm sorry.**" Akuma whispers while holding Deku tightly.

"What's happening to me?" Deku says while sobbing into Akuma.

Akuma picks up Deku and carries him to the Rooftop so they can have a private conversation.

Akuma puts Deku down gently on the rooftop, Deku sits on the rooftop trying to control his breathing and calm himself down. After about 5 minutes have passed, he finally manages to calm down. Akuma walks up to Deku and wipes the tears from his face.

"**Listen, we're going to get through this okay**."Akuma says in a calm comforting voice.

" How because what I can see is that I'm going crazy?"Deku says while starting to stand.

"**You're not going crazy**." Akuma says trying to assure Deku.

"Really I am not going crazy is that what you're going to say to me, look at what I've done! I tried killing a hero with a knife, the worst part is I don't feel bad about it, I wanted him to die I wanted him to suffer & I wanted him dead and I know that's not me." Deku says in a defeated tone.

"**You're just confused Deku calm yourself**." Akuma says trying to assure Deku that he's not going crazy.

Deku stops talking for a second to calm himself down again before he gets too worked up, Deku sits on the rooftop he looks at the sky.

Akuma sits next to Deku & he puts his arm around him.

"You know I thought it was you making me hurt people but now I see that I'm doing this of my own accord." Deku says while he looks down at the Rooftop. " I blamed you for everything and I haven't took any responsibility at all. I blame you for my mother's death, I blame you for ruining my life. I blame you for me being more violent & I blame every bad thing that ever happened to me on you, but the person to blam-." Deku says before being cut off by Akuma

"**It's not all on you Deku, like I said in the beginning, we're in this together. I killed your mother, I've murdered people for our survival, so please don't blame yourself for everything some of its on me**." Akuma says in a gentle voice.

"I'm sorry for blaming you and not talking about it." Deku says with shame on his face

" **It's okay Deku I never really tried reaching out to help you through your problems. Due to the fact that I was the one that killed your mother and for that I'm sorry. I should have been there to help you but I thought to myself that I could never help you, because all I'm good for is killing. Now I know that I need to help you out since we our partners, I'll do my best to keep us safe**." Akuma says with a hint of worry in his voice then he reaches out to Deku and hugs him tight. "**No matter what we'll always be together as partners**." says Akuma

Deku and Akuma leave the rooftop and start making their way back home, unaware that somebody in the shadows was listening.

The next day at their Apartment

After they both made it back home safe, Deku slept next to Toga and was able to get another good night's rest. Akuma went back onto the computer searching for his next prey.

Deku wakes up next to Toga and jumps out of bed slamming his head to the ground again.

" **You seriously got to get used to that if she's going to live with us.**" Akuma says while still typing on the computer.

" I know I know, I just get super nervous, I'll get over it soon." Deku says while lying on the floor still holding his head in pain.

"**By the way Breakfast is almost ready, you should probably wake up Toga so you guys can eat soon**." Akuma says while he gets up to check the breakfast that is still cooking.

"Okay oh um, Akuma thank you for everything. "Deku says in a genuine voice.

Akuma stops for a second after hearing those words he turns to Deku.

" **Thank you for saying that**." Akuma says with a smile on his face, then he gets back to preparing breakfast

A hour passes Deku and Toga finish getting ready and eating their breakfast.

"You guys can have fun for about two hours and then after that I need to take Deku to go somewhere" Akuma says.

"Okay Akuma bye." Deku and Toga say it at the same time and then they proceeded to hold hands and walk off. Deku is clearly nervous about holding Toga's hand due to his face going red like a tomato.

"You know you could call me Himiko." Himiko says with a smile.

Deku stops moving and turns to Himiko and his face starts turning even more red he looks down at the ground not trying to make eye contact with her.

" _Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod. She wants me to call her by her first name, what do I do what do I do what do I do what do I do what do I do. mutter mutter mutter mutter mutter mutter._" Deku thinks to himself

" You don't have to call me by my first name if you don't want to." Himiko says with a disappointed look.

"Uh... no it's fine, it's just that I never really…. you know talk to anybody by their first name ... that's a girl. The only time I called somebody by their first name was my friend Bakugou and I kind of mispronounced his a lot. So I don't want to make-, no I mean, wait wait wait, just give me a second please." Deku says nervously trying to calm himself down.

"HA HA HA you're so funny and cute when you mutter!" Himiko says while laughing so hard she starts to wheeze.

Deku seeing this realizes that he doesn't need to be nervous, he's actually quite happy seeing Toga smile, then an idea pops into his head.

"What about nicknames?" Deku says confidently.

Toga stops for a second to think about what Deku said.

" Yeah that could work." She says with a great big smile.

" Kitten, that's a good nickname right?"Deku says nervously

" Yeah that's a really good nickname." Toga says while jumping in the air with a big smile.

" You can just call me Deku since it's already my nickname." Deku says nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

"_Thank God she likes the nickname, I don't know what I would do if she didn't like it. Honestly the only reason I said kitten is because she reminds me of one when I see her. I can't let her find out, I would die of embarrassment if she found out."_ Deku thinks to himself.

After hearing what Deku just said she stops cheering and turns to him.

" Wait Deku isn't your real name?" Himiko says shocked " Then what is your real name and why do you have a nickname?" Toga says with curiosity in her voice.

" I'll answer your first question real quick, Deku is not my real name, my full name is Izuku Midoriya." Deku says with shame in his voice.

"Izuku Midoriya that's your real name okay, so why did you hide it?" Toga says with curiosity trying to pry and get more information.

"I don't want to talk about it." Deku says while having a frown on his face, he turned his head to the ground.

" Come on Izuku y-" That's all that Toga managers to say before she gets interrupted.

" You do not ever call me by that name do you hear me!" Deku screams at Toga he lets go of her hand and he puts his finger right at her chest, tears start going down his eyes.

Toga takes a step back scared of the sudden mood change, she looked into his eyes she notices his green eyes start slightly turning red. Then they start to flicker on and off of red and green, until they become solid green. She noticed they started turning solid green when Deku tried to calm himself down.

" Sorry just don't call me by that name." Deku says while looking at the ground, the tears coming from his eyes start to blur his vision, Deku starts grabbing onto his head with one of his hands and starts pulling on his hair. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to explode on you like that I just don't-." That's all Deku manages to say before he feels warm arms are wrapped around him. He slowly starts to weep in to Toga's arms, he muffles out & apologizes he didn't mean to snap at her. Toga silently accepts the apology and hugged him tighter & after about 10 minutes had passed they continued walking to the park.

Not noticing that someone was following them.

The park

Deku stayed silent on the way to the park, Toga was still holding his hand. Deku felt terrible for what he did to her, they eventually arrive at the park. They started playing on the swings, taking turns pushing each other on the swings, having fun & no care in the world.

"Zuzu" Toga says with a smile.

" What?" Deku says with a confused expression on his face.

"That's your nickname Zuzu." Toga proudly announces.

"Uh...thank you so much Toga." Deku nervously blurts out.

" Zuzu you call me Kitten." Toga says while making a pouting face.

" Sorry uh... ki- Kit- ...Kitten." Zuzu says nervously, after saying so puts his hands over his face due to him feeling embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry Zuzu, I didn't mean to pry, I mean I did mean to pry just that I didn't know it was a touchy subject. ...please... don't hate me." Kitten says with tears starting to come out of her eyes.

" I could never hate you Toga, I mean Kitten sorry still trying to get used to the nicknames, it's okay." Zuzu whimpers out

" _It's okay, that's all I can say to her, even though we just met a few days ago she's been there for me. I need to help her, I don't know what to do, dammit why can't I just help her? I need to fix this maybe if I get Akuma, no I need to rely on myself to fix this. I've been relying on him too much taking him for granted, I need to start carrying my own weight damn it." Zuzu thinks to himself, while he looks at kitten, seeing her cry knowing that he's caused this. " I can trust her, I'll tell the truth." _

"Izuku Midoriya... is the name of the boy... that died... the same day he killed his mother. On the same day Deku was born, a useless person who can't do anything and relies on others to fix his problems. A terrible person who takes advantage of people, he's also the type of person who hurt friends." Zuzu says with sadness in his voice and frustration but also confidence, like a burden that somebody carries not by choice but out of Duty.

Kitten stood there still sobbing a bit but now calming herself down. Zuzu started wiping the tears from her face and hugged her tightly, after about a few minutes Kitten was able to return to a normal state of mind.

"Why do you hate yourself?" Kitten says carefully trying not to set Zuzu off.

" Kitten can we not talk about this please, I just want to forget about it, so can we please change the subject, I told you the truth because I trust you." Zuzu says while still holding on too tightly and making sure she's all right.

Kitten unwrapped Zuzu's arms around her and then grabbed his hand. She leads Zuzu to a tree & she sits down at the base of the tree and Zuzu follows by sitting down next to her.

"No matter what I always want to be together with you, because you're the only person who likes me for me. I never wanted to change, do you know if you did bad things in your past I would still be here for you, do you understand?"

Zuzu nods his head in agreement, without saying a word Zuzu takes out a pocket knife. He puts in the hand that he's using that is holding Kitten's hand so they're both holding the pocket knife. He starts carving into the tree k and z, they both look at the carvings they put on the tree and make a smile to rival all Might's. Zuzu puts his pocket knife away & sits down under the tree with Kitten. They both sit together enjoying the nice weather and the fresh air. Enjoying the silence of the park just holding each others hands but all good things must come to an end sadly.

The silence is broken, footsteps approach the two under the tree. At first it's normal walking pace, the closer the footsteps get the faster the pace becomes. Zuzu notices this first, something is running at them, he turns his head around the tree and sees a person. A man with a mask and a cloak over his body, steel toe boots with spikes. Things slow down for Zuzu, he saw the man in slow motion, he saw what he carried under his cloak. A heavy old blade recently sharpened & from what glances he could tell that this thing was used every day, he quickly took out his pocket knife.

" Kitten go home and get Akuma, there's a dangerous man coming our way." Zuzu quickly whispered to her.

Before Kitten could react, the man appears around the tree swinging his blade towards Kitten. Before the blade could connect, Kitten is pulled away from the blade swinging at her by Zuzu. The blade cuts deeply into the tree right into the carving that they just made,the blade seems to be stuck on the tree.

" Run!" Zuzu shouts.

Kitten starts running as fast as she can go back home but then she notices her hand is missing the warmth of Zuzu. Zuzu looks at her he gives a hand signal to keep on going. She looks at him & she hesitates for a second but then she remembers he promised, so she keeps on running back home to get it to come out.

Deku grabs a rock and throws it at the cloaked man & hitting him on the head. It doesn't seem to hurt him and it only seems to annoy him but it also seems to get his attention. Deku starts bolting out of the park in the opposite direction that Toga went. The cloaked man was able to get his blade out of the tree and started making chase towards Deku. At the end of the park Decker was able to see a decent amount of bushes that you could possibly hide in. Deku needed to plan, the man comes and ran over towards the bushes and started swinging wildly. The bushes were really thick so it's hard to see anybody in there, especially a small child. After a few swings the man in the cloak composed himself and he waited for movement on the bushes knowing that his prey was still in there knowing the second it moved as a second it's life will be over. He waited for any signs of movement for any hints of a breath, then he saw it moving in the bushes he lifted his blade and started swinging. Slashing stabbing in the area where he saw the movement and after he stabbed it he noticed his blade had a black gunk on it. It wasn't blood but before he could realize what was going on it was too late. Deku lunged out, aiming with his pocket knife aiming to kill, the pocket knife was an inch away from piercing the cloaked man in the stomach. Before I could even hit the man his hand grabbed Deku's hand that was holding the blade. Deku had a twisted smile when that happened, what the cloaked man wasn't able to notice is that Deku was wearing a strange black backpack now in the shape of a bear. The bear backpack claws lunges at the hand holding Deku. He manages to catch the masked man off guard and cause him to bleed from his hand. He was disappointed that the cut wasn't that deep, it caused enough pain that the man let go of Deku's hand. The backpack bears legs slammed to the ground & launch Deku close to the man so he could lunge his pocket knife into his chest and finish this. The masked man moved quickly way more quickly, like the man had some type of speed enhancing quirk. Deku didn't account for this so far the man seemed to be clumsy and wild. Yet now he seems to be focused like an animal that just found it's prey.

Deku feels pain around his chest before being launched several feet away from the cloaked man, he felt something sharp pierce his chest it was one of the spikes from the boots. Small amounts of blood started leaking from Deku's chest, he tries to muster up strength so he could get up but his body was already exhausted from making Akuma this morning and conjuring the two shadow bears. It zapped most of his strength away, speaking of which the shadow bear on his back started to fade. He tried concentrating to keep the bear still there so he can use it to fight back but doing so left him wide open again to another kick but this time it was to the face. The kick was painful and left a small gash on his cheek, Deku was launched onto his back. He saw the man, collecting some blood from his boot and precedes to lick it. After the blood is consumed, Deku's body freezes like a statue unable to move. Deku can feel Akuma's presence he's only a minute away but he also noticed that when he was frozen Akuma was frozen as well. That's when Deku knew that he was going to die but Deku didn't feel scared. Sure he didn't want to die but for some reason at this moment he felt clarity. It was like a switch being turned off all of his emotions all of his fear all of his regrets we're off. The only thing he could focus on was killing the person in front of him, just like a wild animal.

" _I guess this is how Akuma feels when he's killing people." _Deku last thought to himself.

The cloaked man grabbed Deku by the throat, lifting him up in the air. Deku looked to the mask and saw a slight reflection, another thought came into his head "_ Why are my eyes red?" _

"Hello Oni killer my name is Stendhal." The masked man says while cackling a horrible laugh.

Notes: Thank you for reading, comments review and follow.

I got a new editor/beta reader DeamonLordZack.


	5. chapter 5 The gate to hell

Chapter 5

"I'm not the oni killer." Deku whimpered out while struggling to breathe.

" Why did you save that girl monsters like you shouldn't care about anybody but themselves, oh I see she was your next target?" Stendhal says with murderous intent in his voice to a point where even a veteran pro would be shaking in their boots.

Deku did not fear the man in front of him even with that murderous tone. His body was paralyzed all he could think of was when this paralyzation wears off he's going to have to kill him quick and efficient.

"_Why do I want to kill him so badly, no I don't want to kill him I want to eat him. I want to consume him there's something inside of his body I want it I need it. It looks so tasty, no no no no no no no no no no no no what am I saying, I need to escape." _Deku thinks to himself.

"Wow most people would be scared out of their minds, you must be really fucked up kid?" Stendhal says with intrigue.

Stendhal slams Deku into the ground, pinning him there with one of his hands he raises his other hand that carries his blade. Stendhal examines Deku looking into his eyes, seeing no fear.

"_Is this the same boy, when he was with that girl he acted totally different but now he acts like a monster. No he is not a monster he tried saving that girl knowing that he would die, is he worthy of keeping around?" _Stendhal thinks to himself.

Then Stendhal feels a sharp pain on the arm holding his blade, he turns and he sees a girl with blonde hair and sharp teeth biting into him so deep that it even draws blood. Stendhal shakes the girl off & she falls to the ground, landing on her back. Stendhal stands up towering over the girl, he has a murderous look in his eyes. The girl starts shaking unable to move due to the fear that she's experiencing, Stendhal raises his blade.

Deku sees Stendhal raising his blade getting ready to strike down Kitten. He notices his body is able to move, then instantly raises his right hand & points one of his fingers out. He feels an overwhelming urge to kill Stendhal right now, it feels like somebody else is guiding his hand something else is pushing him to kill him. Pointing his pointer finger right at Stendhal right before whatever he was going to do activates. He sees the blade coming down at Kitten he sees the fear in her eyes & he remembers the words she said to him you're not a monster you are a hero you saved me. He points his finger at the blade on top of Kitten, Deku's finger blackens and at the tip of it a sharp claw like shape elongates from his finger at such a speed it's like a bullet. Stendhal wasn't able to react quick enough and his blade shattered into tiny pieces. Deku stands up and rushes in front of Kitten, Deku for some reason starts to feel fear again. Deku does the only thing he knows to do in a situation like this he puts his arms up takes a fighting stance and starts to smile like All Might.

" Everything is going to be alright because I am here now!" Deku shouts while looking at Stendhal with fear and tears in his eyes but with a All Might smile on his face.

Stendhal looks at the two children in front of him, he licks the rest of the blood on his finger. He sees the oni killer paralyzed unable to move, even though his body is paralyzed he still stands still smiling.

" _He passes for now." _Stendhal thinks to himself.

Deku feels his body frozen yet again & he stares at the man with a shattered knife. Praying to god that he just kills him and not Kitten, a second passes feeling like an eternity. Then the man starts to run fast, faster than any other human in the world except for the ones with speed quirks. The man moved with grace effortlessly not even slowing down for a second just keeping his momentum.

"It's finally over." Deku says while breathing a sigh of relief.

Zuzu feels arms wrapped around him, bringing him to a super tight hug & followed by loud crying coming from Kitten. She tries to speak but it comes out ununderstandable & Zuzu starts blushing only for a second forgetting the whole incident that just occurred. He tries to move but his body wouldn't let him due to still being paralyzed.

"I thought... I thought... you were going to...die." Kitten says with a mountain of worry in her voice & she grabs Zuzu and puts his head right into her chest close enough so he could hear her heartbeat and squeezes him tighter.

Zuzu stays silent thinking about what just happened, he thinks about how he almost died. He thinks about the mans speed and his skill with the blade also why was he messing with him. He thinks about the man letting him go, praying to god the man's path never crosses his own path again. He knows how unfair this world is too him & he fears what he's becoming. He thinks about the urge to kill how it just came out of nowhere and as soon as it came it faded. A million thoughts ran through Zuzu's head but they all came to a stop. When he felt a warm hand stroking his hair he turned his head looking at Kitten. Tears on her face while trying to put on a brave face, Zuzu closed his eyes so he could listen to her heartbeat. Zuzu heard the way that her heart thumps did so rapidly it felt like it was about to burst out of her chest.

"Everything's going to be okay no matter what happens we'll always be together like I promised okay Kitten." Zuzu says trying to sound confident even though he himself is unsure of the future.

Today it seems to be enough though as he slowly hears Kitten's heartbeat start to calm down to a normal rate after about a minute. After a minute Zuzu able to move his body he tries to get out of Kitten's hug but when he tries to move she squeals and hugs him even tighter. Zuzu thinks the best option is not to move to make Kitten happy.

Akuma finally arrives at the scene, seeing a crying Toga holding Deku tightly while crying her eyes out. Akuma looks around the area noticing the shattered blade pieces & small amounts of blood on the grass as well, without saying a word he hugs Deku and Toga tightly.

" I'm sorry I should have never Left you guys alone & I'll do better next time." Akuma says while holding them both even tighter.

" I've got no time to explain right now we gotta get to a hotel or somewhere to hide out for a few days. We need to go back to the apartment right now get as much clothes and food, because our attacker knows where we live." Deku says in a stern voice.

At first Akuma is taken aback about the way that Deku speaks with confidence. He also noticed his eye flickers for a second he swore to god it was red. Like as soon as the confidence came to Deku it faded & Deku's legs started to shake out of fear.

Zuzu grabbed Kitten's hand and took out his pocket knife in his other hand.

"Everything's going to be okay, don't worry." Zuzu says to Kitten with a smile. "Can you grab her other hand?" Deku asks Akuma

"Of course." Akuma replies.

Both of them grabbed Toga's hands and started walking back keeping an eye out for Stendhal. After about a few minutes all three of them arrived at the apartment & they went inside and grabbed all the supplies that they needed. They started making their way to a hotel & on the way there they were completely silent focused on keeping an eye out for Stendhal. On the way there to the hotel something odd caught Deku's eye. There was a man talking about heroes how heroes nowadays are just in it for money and fame. He also talked about taking back what it means to be a true hero. People were just walking pass this man not even giving him a glance. For some reason that pissed Deku off mainly because he knew the truth about heroes, because the man was speaking the truth nowadays. He's seen from first-hand experience a greedy hero who cares about filling their pockets over saving lives, Deku pulled Toga and Akuma nearby the man.

"I couldn't agree more I've seen it, heroes nowadays only care about money and fame." Deku says to the man with sadness in his voice.

The man looks surprised a child would say such a thing, especially when all the adults around just ignored him, then the man had a smile on his face.

"You seen the truth boy, you seen the truth the word hero now belongs to fakes. People that just use it for glory and money, people who don't care about the true meaning behind the word hero. People that care more about toys being popular, the heroes who only care about commercial deals & brand recognition it makes me sick, does it make you sick too?" the man ranted to Deku.

"I can agree with some of those points but not all of them, I've seen heroes who've put money over people's lives. I hate them the most & I can agree that the word hero nowadays doesn't mean what it meant back in the day. There are still some true heroes out there like All Might, maybe a few others that care about saving people instead of just being selfish bastards. Maybe there are some heroes who would actually give a damn about the people that they're supposed to protect. Instead about caring about their goddamn wallets and goddamn fame or the stupid advertisements, all I see now is bullshit." Deku ranted back at the man. Right before he could finish his rant, Toga pulled his arm close to her and looked at him. Then he understood that this is not the time and nodded.

"It looks like you got to go now that's fine boy, when we have more time we can talk about this but I guess for now you gotta go, so be on your way now boy." The man says to Deku with a smile on his face that could rival All Might's.

Deku nodded to the man and walked off with Toga and Akuma.

They've finally arrived at the hotel Akuma checks them in and they go to the room, then they start setting everything up.

"What happened back there, so you guys were attacked but I need details?" Akuma says with worry in his voice.

"Un... what happened is that Deku saw the attacker rush up and attack us. Then Deku told me to leave so I could get you." Toga says timidly when she starts to speak about it her body starts to shake out of the fear that she experienced.

"What did the man look like?" Akuma asked.

Both Deku and Toga started giving their descriptions of the bad man. During the description she was thinking about the man. Some slimy gray substance started secreting around her. Deku and Akuma both noticed it, they both got their guard up & Deku rushed forward trying to grab Toga. Slime substance wrapped around her too quickly, when it finished wrapping around her it made the shape of the man, Deku stopped for a second.

He saw where Toga was standing was Stendhal.

"Wait wait wait wait wait it's me Kitten." Kitten says while still sounding like Stendhal.

"Okay Kitten I believe you, what's happening?" Zuzu asked with worry in his voice, while he slowly walked towards Kitten.

Before Deku could even reach Toga the form that Toga took started to fade a gray slimy substance fell off of her. Her clothes were covered in the gray substance making it quite unpleasant to have them on, Zuzu rushed to Kitten and hugged her tightly.

"What was that?" Zuzu asked with curiosity.

"I don't know." Kitten replied to Zuzu.

Deku rushed to his backpack and took out a notebook & started to write things down and mumble to himself.

"Zuzu what's going on?" Kitten says.

"I think I figured out your quirk you can transform into people." Zuzu says with confidence, while he still writes down things on his notebook.

"Try to transform into me." Zuzu says with a smile on his face.

Kitten tries to picture herself transforming but nothing happens, she tries again but again can't transform.

"I'm sorry I can't transform." Kitten says defeated.

Deku ponders to himself for a second & after about a minute an idea pops into his head.

"It's blood that's what you need to transform, your body craves blood maybe that's a sign of your quirk of what's required to use it. To prove my theory I need you to bite me and make me bleed & don't worry I'll be fine." Deku says with a smile on his face, when he talks about her quirk he start bouncing on his feet from excitement.

Kitten sees how happy he is from analyzing her quirk, it also brings a smile to her face & she grabs his hand and bites down on it. Drawing blood from his hand she starts to suck on it, for some reason his blood tastes really sweet to her. Different than when she bit Stendhal his blood was cold and tasteless but when she consumes Zuzu's blood it made her feel warm inside. She also noticed that he flinched when she bit him. He didn't seem to get mad though so that made her happy.

"Now try transforming." Zuzu says with excitement in his voice & his eyes wide open waiting to see his theory to be proven.

Kitten closed her eyes and visualized transforming into Zuzu & one second later gray slime came back & wrapped around her again. After it was finished she was Zuzu, she was surprised that it actually worked. She looked at Zuzu and saw the biggest smile on his face, Zuzu started to cheer.

"Your quirks amazing." Zuzu with a smile on his face, then he went up and hugged her picking her up and swingin her around.

When Kitten was being swung around by Zuzu, she smiled knowing that Zuzu actually cared about her. Not being turned away by her quirk, actually being praised about her quirk. Finding somebody that would be happy that she has a quirk like this, she starts to cry but not of sadness but of joy.

"Thank you so much Zuzu." Kitten says happily while she's still being swung around.

Akuma patiently waited seeing Deku help out Toga with her quirk. It brought a smile onto his face he did not want to interrupt them due to the fact that Deku is actually making a friend. He's been having some concerns lately as well about Deku the way he's been acting lately is different. One moment he's happy the next he snaps and it feels like a different person. His eyes flicker to red, which could be a sign that his quirks evolving. Akuma's also noticed his outlook on heroes has changed, boys are always happy to see a hero, now he sees the truth and now he despises them.

After a moment & Deku is finished spinning Toga around. Her transformation fades & another pile of gunk falls off of her.

"Okay that's it you guys are going to stop making messes now." Akuma demanded.

"Sorry." Deku and Toga say in unison feeling kind of bad as they made a mess.

"You should both take a bath to get the gunk off of you Toga you go first. Deku you're going to help me clean the mess." Akuma says getting Toga her clothes to change.

Toga and Deku both nodded & Toga headed to the bath. Deku started picking up the gunk from the ground and putting it in a trash bag.

"Hey Deku are you feeling alright do you want to talk to me about something? It's just because I've been thinking you've been... different of late, I'm a little worried about you." Akuma says cautiously trying not to rile up Deku.

"Of course you noticed, I don't know what's going on with me anymore. I think you could be my quirk or maybe something else." Deku says while trying to hold back tears.

"Everything's going to be fine Deku again we're partners in this, I won't let anything bad happen to us or her. So you can trust me, tell me what happened maybe we can fix it." Akuma says while kneeling down to eye level.

"Okay this might sound crazy but I think our quirk is different than what we thought of. I think it's a transformation quirk and not an emitter quirk." Deku says still fighting back the tears.

"Wait what's the name of that type quirk and transformation? I don't know what that means." Akuma says with embarrassment.

" How do you not know about quirk types." Deku replies with shock.

"Well I never really studied quirks I mainly studied food which is people for us." Akuma says trying to defend himself.

"Let me just break it down real quick quirks for dummies class starts now.1 emitter quirks those quirks secrete things from the body but they also have other classifications. Example if I had a quirk that shot fire that's an emitter quirk, another example of an emitter quirk is Miss Joke. She can use to make people laugh which is an example of emitter quirks, emitter quirks are the most common.2 Transformation quirks this quirk alters the body in some type of way. For example I could be made out of rubber if I had an emitter quirk but the quirk doesn't work all the time. The quirk requires concentration to use these quirks take a lot of stamina to use properly, most of them are close quarters as well.3 Mutant type quirks that usually add animal like or object like properties to the user's body which are usually permanent. For example some people might be like a dog and carry the traits of a dog. Some people might have scissors for hands or guns for hands just as examples, any questions?" Deku says this with a smile on his face, like talking about quirks make him forget about everything for a second.

"I don't have any questions about the quirks just that, I'm quite surprised that you know all this stuff." Akuma says while trying to absorb all the knowledge in.

Deku grabs his notebook and starts flipping to a page.

"So this is the page that I have on us, it have much due to the fact that I haven't really tried to get an understanding of us I guess. Since we're on better terms I guess it's time for me to stop dragging us down. I'm going to need to ask you some questions they might be hard okay but try to answer them to the best of your ability." Deku says with a compliant tone, his body language was screaming he didn't want to do this.

"I'll answer to the best of my ability." Akuma says while getting nervous.

"The night you killed my mother, sorry I mean the night we killed my mother do you remember what you were doing before you killed her?" Deku says it while holding his chest, his hand quickly tighten around the area of his chest where his heart is, his nails started digging into his chest.

"I...uh don't recall anything that has happened before, all I remember is that I killed her." Akuma says without making any eye contact, he just stared at the floor.

"Understood." Deku says while shaking.

They go silent for a minute all that can be heard is the sound of Deku writing in his notebook. After about another minute passes Deku puts down his notebook.

"Akuma I need you to test something out for me fuse into my body again. This time try manipulating my arm like it was one of your arms." Deku says it with a serious face.

Akuma nodded & infused himself with Deku again, Deku's right arm started to be manipulated. Flesh and bones started to change into the same shadow like substance that Akuma is made out of.

"That's enough to prove my theory now let's split apart." Deku says coldly.

Akuma splits from Deku again & Deku attaches a black string to Akuma.

Deku picks up his notebook and starts writing he writes out some words most likely other theories that he had about his quirk. After about 10 minutes later he puts down his notebook.

"Okay so here's my theory about how my quirk works the theory is this." Deku says without a hint of enjoyment in his voice & he passes the notebook to Akuma.

Akuma looks at the page that Deku has been writing on to for the past 10 minutes.

Title of Quirk Phantom

Abilities:

1 Bear claw gauntlet: The user gets a bear claw gauntlet that's sharp enough to cut through wood. Maybe if we increase its strength it'll be strong enough to cut through metal. Negatives short-range not always reliable to summon when in stressful situations.

2 Bear familiar: Summons a small bear to fight for user & has to be commanded to either by voice or by thought if a black string is attached. Negatives takes a lot of energy to use if you're not focused. Through a recent experience I was able to determine I can summon the bear quickly, at the moment I can't do so again.

3 The Phantom: This is the easiest out of all summons to bring out, be warned this one has its own conscience. It can be reasoned with but always be weary, from my experience it seems like a strong source of help for now. The Phantom is really powerful and fights quickly by morphing its limbs into weapons. For example it can shape-shift its arm into a blade & then attack somebody with it. It also gains properties from what it eats for example it ate a chameleon and is now able to transform its skin into different colors. Similar to a chameleon with this and it's high intellect it's able to make itself look human. It also has wings due to eating birds, note that it needs to eat multiple of the animal to gain the ability. We also think about feeding it snakes and other animals to gain other abilities. He's eaten turtle and gained an ability such as light hardening good against being stabbed but nothing too great sadly. Negatives the quirk is pretty powerful but there are some drawbacks. For example if you were to get a consciousness that wasn't friendly that would spell disaster. Luckily I haven't experienced that as of late & he comes out on his own so you have no control over him. He's mainly effective for fighting for you so if somebody were to avoid him and go after me I would most likely be killed. He has a range of up to 200 feet with a black string attached. If he gets out of that range I would have to release him which would put the user in extreme danger due to the fact that the user would be exhausted.

4 Black Flame: This technique is pretty weak on its own, mainly use it to keep campfires going for a night light in the woods. I haven't experimented with it really that much though that is a failure on my part. It can be used efficiently under the right circumstances. Black flame can also be used to precisely burn something, for example I tried burning the leaves around a piece of wood without burning the wood. It took me a few tries but I managed to do it after about 3 days, even doing that much was extremely exhausting for my mental fortitude. Negatives user must have a heat source to use black flame properly it can only get as hot as a heat source. Maybe there's a way to increase it by black flame but further testing needs to be done.

5 Transforming body: I recently discovered I can transform my body to be similar to the Phantom ability. Most likely I can mimic all of his abilities but I do not have the ability to do so at the moment, due to the lack of training that I have done.

6 Creating abilities: This I have the least information on at the moment, from what I can tell Akuma is able to create his abilities. Through the souls that he eats or you can use the souls to strengthen him, it takes him about six months to create an ability. Note I may be able to make abilities as well at the moment I haven't tested it, drawback of this ability it takes time to make a new one.

Quirk weaknesses:

1 consumption of bodies/souls:

The user can't get any stronger without eating people or animals, for example I only had the Phantom ability. So I gained an ability only after he ate somebody or an animal, so for this quirk to increase its strength and gain more abilities something has to die & some price has to be paid.

2 using this Quirk is exhausting if you use it too much like any other quirk they'll be extreme drawbacks most notably lack of stamina. Most likely a temporary weakness until I get stronger.

3 Personality changes/nightmares: Potentially this quirk has the chance of making the user go insane. Due to my sudden mood changes I have been having I've determined that I might be starting to be affected by it as of late. Note that these changes only happen in certain situations examples some when I'm angry others when it's my survival. But this has only been happening recently, maybe it's due to the longer I have the quirk the worst these changes will happen. Maybe it'll get to a point where I won't be recognizable anymore.

Transformation quirk is the type of quirk this is, explanation at the beginning I thought this was an emitter quirk. Due to things secreting from my body but when I was attacked and paralyzed so was the Phantom. Paralyzing my body is what is paralyzed The Phantom unless he's part of my body. From what I can understand the Phantom is a body part. For example say if I had a quirk that allowed me to grow now consider Phantom one of those arms. Now using that same analogy say if I murdered somebody with those arms and now my arm count increased to 5 after murdering somebody. So now I can transform more, my theory is the more I kill the more arms I get. Now let's switch it back to The Phantom the more he kills the more I can grow in my transformations. Potentially I've been thinking about ideas four potential powers. Due to the nature of my quirk and how powerful it can be. But I also need to understand the drawbacks of it, how many lives is it worth getting power. We have only been killing bad people but still I fear one day my quirk will it make me do something else. Especially from my experience today when I wanted to kill somebody.

PS if I go down a path of murdering innocent people I hope that someone is there to stop me. I don't know if I can ever be a hero with this quirk if people found out I would, nevermind I don't know anymore.

"This is quite amazing he was able to analyze me pretty well, again this isn't a hundred percent accurate but still it's pretty impressive. He doesn't know about all my abilities due to the fact that we don't talk that much even what little information he knows he has a great understanding of his quirk. Now if you would do a bit of training I feel like we would reach new heights & be even stronger than we are now. That counts on his willingness to work with me when I saw him right this moment he didn't look happy at all. It was a complete mood shift, he wasn't happy it was cold and indifferent like he's doing a job that he doesn't want to do. When he was talking about Toga's quirk he was genuinely happy. But when it comes to me he gets cold, we still need to work on our communication but I think it's getting better. What worries me the most is that Deku is slowly losing his mind if this is true I have to help him, but would he accept my help that's the question? I don't know if he would, I need to talk to him about this make sure he's not going crazy." Akuma thinks to himself after reading.

"Deku I think we should?" Akuma says but stops after he realizes that Deku is gone and Toga is standing next to him.

"Zuzu went to go take a bath." Toga says while looking at Akuma wondering what he's thinking.

"I guess I spaced out there for a second, I got a question why do you call him Zuzu?" Akuma asks trying to get to the bottom of this.

"Oh that's his new nickname that I got for him, you know since he doesn't like being called Izuku. Toga says happily but then quickly turns to sadness when she says the word Izuku.

Akuma sensing something was wrong.

"Did something happen when you said that name?" Akuma asks while preparing himself for her answer.

"I don't want to talk about it I think Zuzu would hate me if I told you, he said he's fine." Toga says it in a panic, Toga's body starts shaking.

"Did he hurt you?" Akuma says it while getting close to her putting his hand on her shoulder.

"No Zuzu would never hurt me he just got really." Toga says it while turning to look away.

"Look I need to know what's going on with him right now, if he hurts you you've got to tell me. Okay...uh I think something is going on with him okay so I'm worried. Now I need to know did he hurt you at all?" Akuma says while trying to comfort her he started hugging her and stroking her head.

"Okay I want to help Zuzu, what happened today when we were going to the park is I asked him to call me by my first name. He got too nervous and went all cute with a red face. Then he told me that Deku is what his nickname is. Then I kept pestering him to tell me his real name. He got angry but he eventually told me what his real name was. Then I called him Izuku he got really mad at me & I got scared I swear his eyes went red. Only for a few seconds though and then they flickered back to green. I thought he was going to hurt me, my body told me to run away but I was too scared I didn't want him to hate me. Please you have to understand I didn't want him to hate me he's the only one that's been nice to me." Toga says while crying and sobbing during her explanation.

"I don't think he hates you okay just I think Izuku has more problems. First of all he doesn't like himself & he calls himself Deku, he doesn't like his real name. From what I just read I think something else is happening to him. Causing him to shift moods, I don't know what it is though." Akuma says while rubbing his head trying to figure it out, figure out what's wrong with Deku and how he could help.

Toga and Akuma freeze in place after hearing the bathroom door open. Seeing Deku come out of the bathroom the both of them start acting like they were having a conversation, Deku didn't really pay any mind to it.

"Oh yeah Akuma did you say they were going somewhere today after we're done playing?" Deku says curiously.

"Yeah I wanted to take you to a person I found that would be a good trainer. That I found that willingly takes apprentices, I heard his apprenticeship is really difficult though. I think you'd be a great fit I don't really know that much about the training though. There wasn't any website with people that wanted to talk about it that I could find online. The website I found currently states that he has no apprenticeships at the moment. From what I read online usually once a lifetime that the school has a graduate. Usually the graduate teaches the next generation, I can't find any information about previous teachers though they all seem to be deceased. Sorry that's all I was able to find out about him, but I think we should postpone it until we get this crazy guy problem solved." Akuma says while pulling up the information on his computer showing Deku.

"We should go now and bring Toga with us." Deku declared while he gathers a few supplies, like his pocket knife and other weapons that would help him out.

"Whoa slow down there buddy I think we need to wait." Akuma says concerned.

"Look if we're with this guy he can protect us if Stendhal shows up, we can't beat him on our own. Maybe if you were on your own but most likely he would just avoid you & go for me. Stendhal seems to be smart he also knows how to fight and move properly. We're basically sitting ducks here so I want to try to get stronger so the next time we meet I'll be able to take him out." Deku coldly says with malice when he mentions taking out Stendhal.

"Deku calm down and think about this if we get reckless we will die." Akuma says concerned that Deku is making a big mistake.

"You're a fool if we waste time we will die if he wanted us dead we would be dead. He's giving us a grace to live at the moment but when it's over he'll come back and kill us. By that time I want to be ready, it might be a week it might be a year. I don't know how long this guy plans on messing with us. But if we don't start now we will die, I made a promise everything is going to be okay. So Akuma everything is going to be okay we're not going to die." Deku says in a confident tone, trying to ensure that everything is going to be alright. But Akuma see his handshaking, Akuma realizes he's scared, but he wants to put on a brave face at the moment.

"Understood let's head out, good grief kid you'd be giving me a heart attack if I had a Heart." Akuma says while massaging his head.

"What is the name of the place Akuma?" Deku says while he gathers the rest of his things.

"The place is called the dojo is called the Gate to Hell, from what I understand a lot of people fail the entrance exam. He might go easy on you because you're a kid, that's what I'm hoping for at least." Akuma says while nervously still rubbing his head trying to de-stress himself.

Kitten walks up to Zuzu & grabs his hand.

"Come on lets get going now if this is going to make Zuzu stronger. Then we have no time to lose, I also will get stronger too." Kitten says with optimism with a smile on her face.

All three of them start making their way to the dojo leaving the hotel making sure that nobody's following them.

The Gate to Hell dojo.

The place looks like a massive mansion & it's also next to a forest. Dimensions about 4 stories tall & It has a giant fence around it. Doesn't look like it has security cameras though it seems pretty odd for a mansion not to have that.

Akuma pushes the button at the gate & a minute passes.

"Why are you two here?" Says the man on the other side of the speaker.

Deku and Akuma looked puzzled, due to the fact they don't see any cameras. They both just realized he's just had two they both look at each other.

"Wipe that stupid look off your face and answer me." The man says with impatience.

"Sorry sir to apply for your apprenticeship." Akuma says kind of freaked out.

"I'm sorry I don't train quirks, unless you're talking about the boy next to you and if so he should be asking." The man says with annoyance.

Akuma froze in place wondering how this man figured them out.

"He must have got a quirk to figure out that I'm not human, what kind of quirk would give him that ability?" Akuma thinks to himself.

"Akuma can you give me a boost I can't reach the button." Deku asks while being embarrassed due to the fact that he needed somebody to help him push a button.

Akuma just nods and picks up Deku right in front of the button and speaker. Deku reaches out his hand and pushes the button.

"Sorry for my quirk speaking for me, I do want to be your apprentice and study under you, if you would have me." Deku says with sincerity.

"Now that's what I've been waiting for you may come in." The man says after he says it, the gate opens.

All three of them walk towards the mansion & they eventually get to a door. It already seems to be open so they walk through the door.

They noticed a man in a butler uniform, the man looks like he's been through a lot. Just why does this man looks like he's giving up on life? The man points his finger to a room at the end of the hall. The man looks at the three of them & his eyes are lifeless.

Toga, Deku and Akuma stare at the man & All of them seem to have a bad feeling about this.

Begrudgingly they started to walk down the hallway, Toga and Akuma started slowing down every step they took closer to the door. They got about halfway and stopped, Deku was still going forward for some reason not looking scared. Then he noticed that they weren't following him & he turned around and saw both of them shaking rapidly. Toga started to tear up but she didn't say a word acting like if she were to say anything she would be killed. Akuma was no different he was shaking rapidly as well no tears but he did not move he also didn't say a word.

Deku didn't feel scared at all, as soon as he noticed that he took out a mirror from his pocket & looked in his eyes. He saw that they were red he quickly took out his notebook and started writing down how he felt. After he finished he started making his way down the hallway alone. Toga and Akuma couldn't follow him is what he thought to himself that this might be the test. If he can pass it then they can get the training that he needs.

Deku reaches with his right hand & right before his hand touches the door. His hand transforms into a claw, similar to when he fought Stendhal except for in that situation it was only a finger. Now this time around his whole hand transformed he touches the doorknob ready to turn it. Before he turns it his instincts kick in & an alarm starts going off in his head telling him to run. Similar to a fighter's gut instinct response like an animal but he ignores the warnings though and turns the knob opening the door. As soon as the door opens he hears footsteps behind him getting further and further. He sees Toga and Akuma running & Deku's other hand becomes a claw as well. His head starts ringing telling him to go to follow the others and leave but he ignores it & he assures himself this is a test and he will not fail.

He enters the room & he sees a man meditating in the air & walks towards the men. Every step he gets closer alarms keep going off in his head louder and louder telling him to run. He ignores it again & when it gets around 10 feet away from the man. Deku's feet grows and claws starts growing from Deku's toes & Deku starts feeling tired from the transformations then he starts to breathe heavily.

"Well done only about three people in 10 years usually make it past this part & let alone a child." The man says amused.

Deku's urge to runaway fades & his body were returns back to normal. He checks the mirror and see if his eyes are still red.

"You have passed gate 0, now let's test you again, gate 1 if you survive this you will become my apprentice do I make myself clear?" The man says it with a stern voice.

Deku shaked his head in agreement.

The man points to a table and there's glass bottles labeled from one to 10.

"Where's the drinks labeled from number one to ten into those glass bottles on the table. Know this before you drink many have drunk from number one many have died on number one." The man says with a boring tone.

Deku walks up to the table & he reaches for number one and pours some sulfate drink. Then he picks up the glass bottle & he has a taste for a second & he thinks this could be his end. Then he remembers Stendhal the way that man moved and knowing that he has to fight him. To keep Toga safe and himself, Deku drinks it in one gulp, It doesn't taste terrible but isn't pleasant on the tongue.

"Hahaha!" The man unleashes a creepy laugh so creepily that it sends shivers down Deku's spine.

Deku feels like he just stepped on glass & he falls to his knees and when his knees have turned stuff on them it feels like he just had kneeled down on broken nails. Even when he starts to breathe his lungs feel like they're being shredded. His body is in complete agony due to the sheer amount of pain Deku did not notice the man in front of him. The man in front of him knelt down looking at him with a cold expression on his face. Deku notices the man is like a mummy with most of his body bandaged up except for his face. The man has black hair & the man also has a strong jawline no beard but there's a scar on his cheek. The man goes to Deku's hand & grabs one of his fingers. With one quick motion snaps his finger & the pain is too much Deku loses consciousness only for a second. The man is holding his finger, but even touching it or making a fist increases his pain. Deku feels like he's in hell & after about 10 minutes of screaming in pain. It finally goes away & Whatever he drank wears off.

"Congratulations you have passed, most of the failures died when I snap their finger but you a small child was able to survive now I'm interested. Come back tomorrow and I will teach you girl and that thing are also allowed, but I will not teach the girl since she failed the test." the man says towering over Deku with indifference in his voice.

"Fuck you!" Deku shouted his body filled with anger and hatred.

"Good you're angry you're going to need that anger to survive, come back tomorrow." The man says then he goes back to his meditation.

Deku manages to get himself off the ground & he starts walking towards the hallway he came from eventually he makes it outside of the mansion. He sees Toga there and Akuma both freaked out.

Toga rushes to hug Deku.

"What happened I got so scared." Toga says while still trying to wipe the rest of the tears from her face.

"I passed & will start training tomorrow is what he said though, I didn't get his name, there's a problem he won't train Toga." Deku says while still breathing heavily and holding onto his finger that's broken.

"Let's go to the hotel alrighty and get some rest." Akuma says while being happy that they're leaving this place.

They tried prying Deku on what happened he didn't say a thing. Even when Akuma mentioned his finger, before they made it to the hotel though Deku saw the guy speaking the truth about hero society. Deku waves to the man & the man notices Deku walks up to him and gives him a note. Then he smiles and walks off but Deku doesn't read it right away he waits until he gets to the hotel. They could finally rest in the hotel, Deku takes out the note.

The note

Hey kid I'm really happy that you opened your eyes to the truth. Young kids like you look up to the heroes and think of them as beacons of hope that can never be corrupted. I think you are special, I see that you and I share similar values. So this letter is just me asking you do you want to talk. Oni killer. I didn't gut you the first time because I saw your potential. Now I know I was right not to gut you in the park. I know where you live & I know where you're hiding. Anywhere you try to go I will find you, at the moment all I want is just to have a small conversation. Just a one-on-one don't bring the girl and don't bring that thing. From your potential new friend Stendhal.

PS there's a note on the night table with an address and time don't be late or you will regret it.

Notes: Thank you for reading, comments review and follow.

editor/beta reader DeamonLordZack.

Thank you for the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6 apprenticeship

Chapter 6

Deku starts staring at the note in anger & Akuma and Toga watch him. Before either of them could say anything Deku rushes to the night table and picks up a note.

"Is everything all right?" Toga asks with worry.

"Yeah are you okay man?" Akuma says while he tries to put his hands on Deku to try to calm him down.

Deku slaps his hands away.

"I'm fine okay!" Deku says with anger in his voice.

"You don't sound okay." Toga says with a frown, while Akuma just nods in agreement.

Deku takes a second to breathe & calm himself down & he looks at the letter on the night table & knows he only has an hour before the meet up. He knows there's not enough time to think of a plan, whatever he does next may cost him his life.

"Stendhal knows where we're at." Deku says with a look of frustration on his face.

"Then we have to go." Toga says while she starts to get her things & Akuma starts helping her out as well.

"You don't get it he's been watching us this whole time, we can't go anywhere!" Deku says with his hands shaking with anger & looking like he's ready to strangle somebody.

"What do we do then If we can't run away?" Akuma says anger in his voice starting to pick up on Deku's rage.

"We have to talk no correction I have to talk & on a one-on-one with Stendhal or we're all dead." Deku says while he rubs his head trying to figure out a way out of this situation.

"We can't let you go & especially not alone!" Toga says in tears. "You promised we would always be together and if you go you could get killed." Toga says trying to keep herself calm.

"I'm not going to die okay, I made a promise and I'm going to keep it." Deku says with his All Might smile. "Akuma, Kitten I can handle this okay & it's not as bad as you think and if things go bad I'll run away ok." Deku says with another All Might smile not sure if it's for them or for himself at this moment. His body starts shaking a bit but he calms down immediately trying to stay strong.

"Well at least take me I can fight him off if things go bad." Akuma pleads.

"I'm sorry but no I can't take anyone with me, it's supposed to be a one-on-one talk and if we break the rules we will die." Deku says with bitterness in his voice. "Don't worry I'll be fine, I've got to start heading out now Akuma try to keep Kitten safe for me." Deku says as his final words before he walks out the door.

He starts making his way to the meeting area & by the time he gets there it becomes nighttime. The place looks familiar to him, it's the place where those human traffickers from a few nights ago and that fake hero were conducting illegal business.A person walks into the warehouse & takes out pictures of bodies of the people that were killed. Pictures of the people that were killed by his quirk how they were eaten, some memories come back to him & he starts remembering little details. Remembering the fake hero, remembering the look on his face when Akuma killed him. He looked like he was begging for his life with his eyes filled with fear. Then he remembered seeing some of the kids in cages they had the same look in their eyes. Begging for help but for them help actually came but it didn't come to the fake hero. The only thing that came for the fake hero was what he deserved. These memories start fueling Deku's rage & his anger starts to boil over. He starts to smile picturing that scum die & hearing his screams & his bones snapping & his flesh being ripped apart and being consumed by Akuma.

"Damn it why am I thinking like that, it shouldn't bring me joy to think about it. I need to get a handle on this quirk, it's starting to pollute my mind." Deku says out loud to himself & he sits down & starts mumbling things to himself for a good 10 minutes.

"Dodge!" Stendhal shouts while he throws a wooden dagger.

Deku caught off guard and the wooden dagger slams into his forehead.

"Why did you throw a wooden dagger at my face, I thought you wanted to talk?!" Deku says while rubbing his forehead.

Stendhal rushes Deku with a wooden blade in his hand & Deku starts running but Stendhal is too quick and manages to catch up to him. He slams the wooden blade into the back of Deku's head & Deku falls to the floor holding the back of his head in pain. Suddenly another swing comes towards him & Deku barely manages to get out of the way.

Deku notices he's afraid, which is weird because the last time they fought his mind was clear. Another attack came aiming for Deku lag & Deku barely avoids it, Deku starts trying to make distance.

"Wait hold up please." Deku says in pain & his pleas fall on deaf ears.

Stendhal rushes him again, this time he thrusts the wooden blade forward right into Deku's chest. The attack launches Deku onto his ass ten feet away.

"That's it, let's do this!" Deku says pissed off he grinds his teeth with anger. He focuses energy trying to summon the bear claw, It slowly starts appearing. "Can you give me a second I seem to be having performance issues today I guess." Deku says with clear distress on his face.

Stendhal rushes him again.

"Dodge!" Stendhal shouts out again while throwing another wooden dagger.

The dagger is too quick for Deku though & it slammed into his forehead again. What started forming for the bear claw dissipated immediately after he was hit.

Deku started shaking in fear, Stendhal's barrage stopped for a second. Stendhal started staring at the boy, he stood there thinking to himself is this the same boy. He couldn't believe that this was the same boy that fought him not too long ago & he thinks to himself maybe this is a mistake.

Stendhal gets a real knife, nice cold and sharp blade ready to gut anybody that's gets in his way. He rushes Deku with the knife & stabs him in the chest, Deku's fears go away again his hand transforms into a shadow claw. Deku points his finger turns it into a knife but before he could shoot Stendhal drops his knife. As quickly as the shadow claw came it went away.

Deku grabs all the wooden daggers that hit him & then he throws them back at Stendhal. Stendhal doesn't have to move due to Deku's poor aim the daggers just misses him.

"That's enough boy." Stendhal says with a smile on his face while he puts away his wooden weapons. He walks up to the Deku, he towers over Deku still having that grin on his face. "From what I can tell you lack training, clearly the only time you can fight well is when you rely on your instincts to survive. If you want to change that, maybe I can be of assistance?" Stendhal says staring at Deku right into his eyes not breaking eye contact.

"I'm sorry I already have one crazy teacher & I don't need another one, thank you for the offer but I decline." Deku says quietly like a small animal in the presence of a tiger.

"Oni killer do you really think I'll let you go that easily, especially since you're a serial killer." Stendhal says with a murderous voice.

"About that I'm not the Oni killer technically that's my quirk that has a mind of its own so it's not me." Deku says with fear in his voice.

Stendhal looks at the boy he is fully aware that Deku's trying to find a way out of this. They both stand there looking at each other for a minute.

"What do you think about heroes?" Stendhal says no longer angry but more with curiosity in his voice.

"What do I think about heroes?" Deku asks Stendhal with confusion on his face.

Stendhal replies with nodding.

"Well uh." Deku says trying to think of a response, Deku spends a minute thinking about it. Then he looked at Stendhal who was patiently waiting for his response. Deku understands if he says the wrong thing he will die here now so he decides to tell him the truth what he really thinks.

"I thought you heroes were amazing, heroes like All Might save lives. They don't care about fame & money they just want to help people because that's what a hero does. A few nights ago I saw the truth, I saw a hero take money and leave children to be sold by human traffickers. I saw the hero be killed by my partner & I didn't feel bad at all when he died. Even though I should feel something I didn't at the moment, when I came back here and remembered what happened. I was happy that he died somebody like that doesn't care about saving people doesn't care about what it means to be a hero doesn't deserve the title. I thought about it a lot, why heroes sell toys now, figurines & posters it's all to make money. Some have TV shows or movies, others do commercials, all the things I saw when I was a kid now I know the truth. That is just bullshit and I'm kind of just done with those fakes, I guess that's how I think now & that's all I got to say on the matter." Deku says depressed that his view on heroes has changed so much and become so negative.

Stendhal stands there looking at the boy & he doesn't say anything for a minute.

Then Deku hears a chuckle, then the chuckle starts getting louder and louder until it's full out laughter. Stendhal starts holding his sides & he falls to the ground cackling like a madman. Tears start forming around his eyes & he keeps on cackling like a madman he starts wheezing. After about a minute he stops to catch his breath but he still chuckles a bit but then stops entirely & he gets up onto his feet again.

"That's it I have to have you now from this day forward you're my Apprentice. I'll teach you everything I know, so if the day comes that I die you will carry on my legacy." Stendhal says with glee in his smile that terrifies Deku but for some reason reminds him of All Might at the same time.

" I accept your offer I'll be your apprentice now but I also have another sensei so my training can only happen at night if you agree to these terms I will study under you." Deku says commanding but he knows he has no say in the matter. He knows that if he refused he would die, he's not happy about this but he at least would get extra training and in his mind that's at least a silver lining.

"Good we'll begin now." Stendhal say's while taking out wooden blades and throwing one to Deku's feet, Deku picks it up quickly & Stendhal begins his training.

"Boy copy what I do." After Stendhal said that he took a fighting stance.

Deku took the fighting stance as well & Stendhal saw that his stance was flawed and corrected it. Now that Deku had the right stance Stendhal started swinging his sword slowly. Then Deku tried repeating the same motion then Stendhal did another slash & Deku repeated the slash. This went on for the first hour of the training, when Deku is repeating the motion again. Stendhal without warning slammed a wooden blade into Deku's stomach knocking the wind out of him & Deku fell to his knees holding his stomach.

"Now, let's see what you learned." Stendhal said while looking down at Deku.

Deku froze for a second & Stendhal had taken advantage of that and slammed his wooden sword into his stomach. Deku was launched five feet back making Deku tumble onto the floor. Small amounts of puke came out of his mouth, Stendhal started walking towards Deku slowly with his blade and his hand. Deku got up but his feet were wobbly it was probably due to the hits he's been receiving. Deku focuses on what he has been learning. He realized that his stance is off so he fixes it & he was thinking about the way he swung his sword before Stendhal attacked him. So he takes a few steps forward and starts swinging his sword. Stendhal parry's it and slams his other wooden blade into Deku's stomach. Deku tries to backstep to avoid being hit in the stomach but Stendhal instead of giving him time like last time he slams his foot into Deku's face. Knocking him to the floor & Deku started to cry due to the pain. Stendhal looked at him with disgust & Deku looked back seeing his eyes with that look. It reminded him of Bakugou & the way that he was treated for being quirkless. The way that he was always treated because he was a Deku. It pissed him off, Deku started getting up while giving back his own glare. Deku swung his blade again & the second blade came like the first time. Deku ducked his smaller stature made it easier to avoid the second blade. Deku swung again, but Stendhal moved dodging it with no effort. Deku didn't let up & he kept moving closer & closer but every time he got closer Stendhal backed away. Dodging and parrying every attack, this kept going until Deku got tired and collapsed on the floor. Deku tried getting up but his body wouldn't listen to him. Stendhal looked down at him but it wasn't the same look, it wasn't the same one though. This one wasn't of disgust but of admiration & after Deku saw that he got up, he couldn't let that look go back to disgust.

"That's enough you have proven your worth, now take a 15-minute break then we'll work on your footwork it's sloppy." Stendhal said while he has a scowl on his face.

Deku takes his break and then they finish the rest of their training.

Stendhal watches Deku practice his footwork & he makes sure he does it properly and each time he messes up. Stendhal screams dodge while he throws a wooden dagger at him. Most of the wooden daggers slam into Deku's chest and stomach.

After that Stendhal escorted Deku home.

Deku is happy about the training as this was his first step to becoming a hero & he was excited for the next time they meetup.

3 hours later at the hotel

Deku arrives home bruised and beaten with his body clearly sore from Stendhal's training. He opens the door and sees Kitten and Akuma there waiting & he smiles seeing both of them.

Akuma returns into Deku's body & Deku goes to his bed and sits down.

"We are safe now, I made a deal with Stendhal that I will train under him as his apprentice and he will not harm any of us." Deku says with clear exhaustion in his voice and pain.

Kittens seems just happy to see Zuzu back in one piece, she just hugs him tight. Zuzu flinches from the pain of his training, Kitten realizing that was about to pull away but Zuzu hugs her harder.

"I didn't say stop, it hurts but it also feels nice." Zuzu says with a smile.

Kitten takes it as a challenge and starts hugging him tighter. Zuzu winces in pain but then starts chuckling & then he starts hugging her back. The two eventually fall asleep hugging each other.

"Akuma I know it's hard for you to talk to me & you still feel guilty for what happened but you can talk to me I won't get mad." Deku says in his head.

"Thank you just that I sometimes feel that you still hate me & it's hard to talk to you but I've got to start making more of an effort. Especially since you're starting to grow up so fast." Akuma says in Deku's head.

"Sorry if I come off as cold it's just sometimes it's hard to talk about my quirk." Deku says in his head.

"I get it don't worry it's an adjustment for both of us, you seem tired get some sleep." Akuma says in Deku's head.

With that all three of them fall asleep, Deku and Toga hold each other tightly while they sleep & again Deku has no nightmares.

The next day

Akuma is making breakfast as usual & Toga starts taking a shower while Deku writes in his hero notebook while he watches TV. Then he sees the hero that they killed a few days ago, he sees the family of the hero a wife and a kid. She's asking for help to find her husband but Deku and Akuma already know there's no hope of finding him. Akuma walks over to the TV and turns it off & the room gets quiet.

"He did it to himself that's all I got to say I don't feel bad about what we had to do & you shouldn't either." Deku says while making eye contact with Akuma.

Akuma is shocked for a second after hearing what Deku said. He's about to speak but then he stops himself & he looks at Deku. He thinks about how much he's changed and how much more is going to change.

Before Akuma says anything Toga gets out of the shower. So then Deku leaves to take his shower, Akuma wants to say something but he doesn't feel like it's his place to ask, so he gets back to making breakfast.

"Hey Akuma are we really going back to that scary place so Deku can train?" Toga says with fear in her voice & her hands start shaking a bit.

"Yes we're going back there I don't like it either but he's a really good trainer from what I heard & he's also really scary, I was freaking out." Akuma says while remembering what happened, remembering the fear. The feeling of drag in that house, the feeling of despair the people have in the house. For some reason his hand started to shake as well.

I think Zuzu's so cool he was able to walk in there no problem. When he fought Stendhal he was so cool, he was like a real hero." Toga says with happiness in her voice, then she started to blush.

"Looks like you got a crush." Akuma says with a chuckle.

"No I don't have a...crush on...him, If I did have a crush on him you shouldn't say anything." Toga says while her face starts going redder than a tomato.

After being called out on it, she lays down on the bed & turns on the TV and starts watching the news.

After about a few minutes Deku finally comes out of the shower.

"We should probably go back to our apartment since Stendhal won't kill us." Deku says casually while he walks to the dinner table before he makes it there Toga grabs him by the hand.

She starts looking at him & her face starts turning red & his face looks confused.

"I need to ask you something but don't get mad at me okay." Kitten says with a blush on her face clear as day.

"I won't get mad at you & that's a promise." Zuzu says he also starts blushing.

"Okay you promised Deku do you no...um, sorry just give me a second." Kitten's face turns a whole new shade of red.

Akuma has a smile on his face while watching this unfold in front of him.

"Okay I gotta treat this like it's a bandage rip it off real quick, Zuzu can I can I can I...uh drink your blood!" Kitten shouts at Zuzu. After she says it she puts her hands over her face & her face gets even more red.

Deku and Akuma are just stunned, they thought it was going a whole different direction and they were caught off guard.

Zuzu's blush went away & he looks at her a blushing mess.

"It's fine you can drink my blood." Zuzu says while he takes out his hand for her to bite into him.

Kitten sees this & she starts to smile happily, she starts to pull Zuzu's down the collar of his shirt and bites his neck drawing blood. She starts sucking it up all the blood she needs & after about 10 seconds she stops & she has a big smile on her face.

"Zuzu you taste amazing." Kitten says with happiness in her voice, she makes sure that she gets all the blood off of Zuzu's neck.

"Did I just become a snack for her, it doesn't really matter I guess it makes her happy, I'm glad that didn't hurt that much." Deku thinks to himself in this head, while he's thinking this Toga is licking his neck cleaning up the blood. Deku facepalms himself and thinks about what situation he got himself in. He starts petting her head to pass the time. After a minute passes she finishes up and they start heading to the table to eat breakfast.

There was an awkward silence due to the fact that Toga just drank blood. She was cheery as all could be at the table. Deku and Akuma looked at each other & they both just shrugged in acceptance. To be fair Toga's drinking blood is far less worse than Akuma eating people.

The gate to hell dojo.

All three of them arrived there & they don't even have to press the button as soon as they arrive there the gate opens. All three of them walk inside the building again & the aura around the place is still there but not as intense. The place just feels like dread of the purest form & the butlers and maids look like they've seen terrible things, one of the butlers escorts them to the dojo training room. There the man from before sits there in meditation & they all noticed he's floating. While he meditates & Deku thinks he must be using the quirk to do such a thing.

"Good you came back & how is your training with the other man named Stendhal." The man says it calmly.

All three of them freak out, they start thinking about how he could know him.

"Don't make me repeat myself child." the man says with anger in his voice like he's ready to murder somebody.

"The training was fine I learned a little bit about fighting with a sword. May I ask how do you know him?" Deku says with curiosity in his voice.

"I met the man the same day you came here, I had a conversation with the man named Stendhal he also wanted you as an apprentice." The man says with indifference.

"So you knew he was here the whole time?!" Deku shouts out in rage.

"Silence, I do like your anger boy but you came here to learn not to talk." the man says with an angry tone & grew even more intense. "Now you take those two away from me and teach the girls something so she can defend herself at least." The man says angrily, clearly the man started getting impatient.

The butler led the three of them into the room he would be training them in. He just held Toga's hand & motioned for Akuma to follow him, they followed the butler out of the room.

"Now take your seat boy!" The man says aggressively while pointing at the floor right in front of him.

Deku quickly runs up and sits, he looks at the man in front of him & he notices the man has a lot of scars. On his hands and feet also on his chest & the scars don't look shallow either they seem to be pretty deep. Deku's guesstimation they're looking to be about 20 years old.

"Pay attention I don't like repeating myself, I'm going to explain to you about what you're going to learn and what I expect, do I make myself clear." The man says while glaring at Deku so hard that Deku could feel his eyes pierce his body.

"Yes sir but I got a question, what's your name?" Deku asks softly trying not to provoke the man.

"There's no point in me giving out my name to you because I don't know how long you're going to last. You can last a year or two, what most likely is going to happen is you're going to die today. How about this if you survive through my training I'll tell you my name, for now you may call me sensei and only sensei." The man says it with a stern voice.

"Understood sensei!" Deku says with more power in his voice this time around.

"Now it's time for me to explain to you the training I'm going to put you through. Hold your questions until the end of my explanation. I'm going to teach you everything that I know. I'll teach you how to fight, pick locks & also teach you other things like tactics in fights. I'll teach you dirty tactics as well how to exploit weaknesses & how to find weaknesses so you can exploit them later. There is no honor in fighting in this dojo, in this dojo it's kill or be killed. This is only a summary of what you're going to learn here. Now I'll tell you the one of the unique things that this school teaches ki. Ki is manipulating your life energy to perform feats that's for some people is impossible. For example the way I float right now is with ki, at the moment I'm using the ki in my body to levitate. Sadly I don't think you will ever be able to do this due to the fact that one of my quirks is ki manipulation. Which allows me to manipulate ki more easily and store it up massive quantities of it. Don't worry you don't have to have the quirk to use ki you'll just be more limited to your usage. I think that's enough of an explanation for now & before I forget I want you to recite these tenants. Through suffering I gain unbreakable will, through anger I gain unstoppable power, through knowledge I gain victory. Through determination I gain desire, Through death I gain rest, I'll make sure I burn these tenants into your soul." The man finishes his speech.

Deku thought of everything he just said to him & he didn't really care for any details on the training. He did care about what he said though about one of his quirks & the way he said it as well hinted that he has another quirk. Deku thinks it's best not to pry out too many questions at the moment, he'd rather get his training started.

"At the moment I have no questions sensei may we begin training please." Deku says it with determination in his voice.

Deku's sensei got him dressed in martial art attire. Then he got a bucket of sand & restricted Deku to punching the sand and when he gets tired of punching to start gripping the sand.

"Why am I doing this sensei?" Deku asked with confusion in his voice.

"This method should help your hands get stronger. It increases the strength of your fists. By gripping the sand your grip strength should increase as well." he said in a commanding tone.

Deku raised his fist ready to punch the sand but before his fist made contact sensei grabbed it by the wrist. Deku looked at him with confusion written on his face. Then sensei took out a bottle with the number one on it & Deku looked at him with hatred in his eyes. Deku reluctantly took the bottle and drank it & a second later the pain came again. It was agony, Deku started screaming he could barely stand. Sensei looked at him with a glare & Deku understood what it meant and started punching the sand. Deku's hands felt like they're punching broken glass that was razor sharp. His hands felt like they're being cut but there was no blood. He started getting tired of punching the sand so he switched to gripping. He felt like he was gripping broken nails and glass, it was equally as painful. He couldn't stop screaming to save his life & he thought he was in hell and it was just his first day. Agony is what he felt every time he moved his hands. Doing this for an hour straight, he was too focused on that he didn't notice his sensei had walked out of the room.

Eventually his Sensei had him stop & sensei showed him how to properly stretch. Which also caused Deku extreme amounts of pain & after they got their stretching done. He taught Deku a proper fighting stance, he also taught him how to throw a punch and kick properly. He had Deku practice punching and kicking for 30 minutes. Sensei stood there patiently observing Deku making sure his form was proper.

Through all this the screaming never stopped the poison was that powerful. The simple act of walking was painful for Deku even breathing was also difficult due to the amount of pain that he was taking in. After a few hours of this his sensei had Deku sit down. Then sensei put his hand over him & channelled the something into him that caused him to transform. Sensei caused an aura of fear around Deku, he could transform his hand again.

"You're quirk currently activates on survival for now & I want you to hold this feeling." Sensei said in a commanding tone.

As soon as the aura of fear was there it turned off and so did Deku's quirk. For the next hour Deku concentrated on this feeling he got nowhere. Sensei eventually got tired of waiting & he started pummeling Deku with blows. Deku fell to the ground and covered his body but it didn't do anything for him due to the fact that he drank that poison. It didn't really matter his sensei stopped and whispered something into Deku's ear. Deku understood his place now and what was expected of him 10 minutes later after he received the message. He was able to activate his quirk & Deku looked at his sensei's eyes and saw that they were cold and bitter. Not like Stendhal who had some compassion he knew this man was dangerous without a doubt if he failed he would die here. He continued practicing punches and kicks until his sensei dismissed him.

Toga's training room.

Toga looked around the training room & the training room was empty there a closet that has training equipment.

The butler started teaching Toga some karate moves & how to throw a punch and learning how to kick. Teaching her the importance of stretching so she can become more flexible. After about 10 minutes Toga and Akuma both of them heard screaming & they both recognized the voice it was clear as day Deku.

Without a ounce of hesitation they both ran out of the room toward the room they left Deku in. When they both got to the hallway they both stopped, The presence from before was there again. The fear and dread intensified throughout that hallway. They could hear Deku's screams become louder & he clearly was in complete agony. They both tried taking a step closer but their bodies would not let them. The door of the room that Deku was in started to open & they saw Deku's sensei walking towards them. Every step he took closer to them made the fear levels increase & their hearts started racing faster and faster the closer the man got to them. Eventually the man stood in front of them & he looked at them with a twisted smile on his face that was similar to a serial killer happy to see people suffer.

"May I help you?" The man says it in a inhuman tone it sounded like a demonic creature from hell. The deepness combined with the sinister tone, shakes Toga and Akuma to their very core.

They both look at this thing in front of them not at one moment did they think it was human. They both tried to speak but nothing came out, even with the thing standing right in front & they could still hear Deku screaming in the room.

The butler came and bowed to the creature in front of Toga and Akuma. The butler grabbed both of them and dragged them back to the dojo. They saw the creature in the hallway staring them down while both of them were being dragged by the butler.

The butler finishes dragging both of them back to the dojo & Toga and Akuma fall to their knees. Relieved that the pressure that they were feeling was gone.

Akuma stood up squeezing his fists in anger "What the hell was that?"

The butler shakes his head.

"That was his training, I know it's a little unorthodox but you get quick results you'll see for yourself, after the masters done for today."

Toga stood up still hearing Zuzu's screams he started to cry.

"Why is that thing hurting him?"

Akuma walked up to the butler and grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"Tell your master to stop or I will fucking kill him!" With rage in his voice.

The butler stood there with a blank expression. "I have no control over my master & I wouldn't worry about the boy. He'll be fine for today as this training is nothing to what's coming up next."

Akuma glared at the butler staring daggers into his soul.

The butler still had that blank expression, it looks like this man's spirit was broken already.

They waited there for a few more hours & they didn't proceed with Toga's training. They stood there in silence waiting for Deku, 10 minutes before Akuma faded back into Deku's body. The screaming stopped & another 5 minutes went past and Deku arrived at the room that they were at. He reattached his black string to Akuma so he wouldn't fade. Toga and Akuma started examining Deku's body, the only thing they saw was a few bruises but nothing too extreme. They both looked puzzled, Deku grabbed Toga's hand. Then he started walking without saying a word, Akuma and Toga walked with him. Deku spoke no words on the way to the hotel, Akuma and Toga attempted to talk to him but he didn't reply to any of their questions.

They're at the hotel.

Toga turns & hugs Zuzu "What happened to you?"

"Nothing." Zuzu replied.

Toga was taken aback by his response then Akuma looked at Deku & said. "Why the hell are you acting like this we are just worried about you!"

Toga started to cry & said "Do you hate me?"

Deku saw that Kitten was crying & then took a big breath.

"I don't hate you I just don't want to talk about what I had to go through so can you please drop it."

"No we care about you and we want to know what's going on." Kitten replied while tears went down her face.

Zuzu wiped Kitten's tears.

"Okay what he made me do was drink this concoction which caused me serious amounts of pain. Then he started training me on quirk usage with some martial arts mixed in."

Akuma stared at Deku looking at him examining his body again. Again finding nothing more than bruises, arguably Stendhal does more damage when they trained. But Akuma couldn't shake the memories of Deku screaming in pain like an animal being asked to be put down.

"We're not going back there ever again do I make myself clear!" Akuma said while balling his fists.

"No" Deku replied staring back at Akuma.

Akuma glared furiously at Deku.

"I said no and that's final."

Deku's eyes turned red & his hand shape-shifted into a claw. "I don't care if you're worried about me but the results speak for themselves, I needed to train under him."

Akuma and Toga are taken aback from seeing Deku able to control his transformation in only one day of training.

"With his training I can become a lot stronger, I plead let me train and get stronger so I can protect you guys." Deku said while his eyes lit up with a fiery passion.

They both saw the determination in him.

Akuma kneeled down to Deku.

"If this is what you want I've got no problem with it but if the training goes too far we will stop."

Deku looks at Akuma and Kitten.

"I agree if it goes too far then we'll stop"

Kitten wraps her arms around Zuzu and starts hugging him tightly.

Zuzu feels warm and happy, he hugs back just happy to see Kitten back to normal, but for some reason he feels a sharp pain in his neck.

"OH OH OH what was that?"

Kitten stops a hug and looked at him & clearly with blood on her lips.

"I don't know, must have been a training accident?"

He looks at her making a facial expression of really.

"Don't give me that look it could happen don't you trust me." Kitten said while she gives kitty cat eyes.

Zuzu blushes. "Why the hell is she so damn cute." He thinks to himself.

Kitten precedes to finish her meal.

Zuzu now too exhausted to fight back just decides to just let her finish.

After Kitten's meal, Kitten & Zuzu go to the park and play this time not being attacked by a crazy person. After they finish playing Deku goes to Stendhal for his training & after that Deku and Toga are finally able to get some rest.

Deku wakes up in the middle of the night & he tries going back to sleep but he starts thinking about what happens with his new sensei.

Flashbacks in the The gate to hell dojo.

Sensei gave Deku a martial arts uniform & sensei led him to a wall & sensei put his hand on the wall and it opened a secret passageway. Deku remembered clearly the walls were very old. The floor looked like something was being dragged down this area a lot to the point where it left a mark on the floor. Deku remembered his heart starting to race. When he walked down this pathway they eventually got to a door it was an old metal door.

Sensei started to run in front of the door he turned to Deku.

"Normally I don't show students this their first day but since you're a special case I'll show you what's behind this door."

Sensei opened the door and then quickly grabbed Deku and threw him in there.

Deku slammed into the ground feeling something squishy and something like flesh & sensei flickers on the lights.

When the lights turn on Deku sees a human head no more than an inch away from his face. He sees the maggots eating away at the flesh & Deku backs away stumbling into another corpse. He sees his hand covered in old disgusting blood & he looks around and sees he's surrounded by dead bodies. The smell gets to him & he starts puking & he keeps looking at the dead bodies. He starts screaming & freaking out & he sees around a hundred or more dead bodies. The dead bodies are mostly men some of them are women. Some of them are even children & as soon as the fear sets in it fades away again & Deku knows his quirk is activating again.

Sensei starts laughing creepily and twisted..

"This never gets old seeing my new apprentice meet the failures."

"What the hell is this… what have you….done?" said a shocked Deku.

Sensei's laughter grew even louder.

"What do you think this dojo is called gate to hell for? You know what let me answer that question for you it's simple, it's because you're in hell."

Deku tries to speak again but the rotting smell gets to him again and he starts to puke.

Sensei grows a giant twisted smile on his face.

"Come on Deku you should be grateful that I'm sharing this secret with you. I mean I'm showing you all the apprentices that quit on me. Now you know what happens if you quit on me."

Deku finally stopped puking only due to the fact that he's emptied out his stomach.

"What kind of person does this?" Said a confused Deku.

Sensei enters the room breathing in the air every breath he takes in this room puts a smile on his face like it's nostalgic to him.

"Let's get down to the nitty-gritty, you can't tell anybody about this. Yes and that includes that thing and the girl, because if you tell them. I would have to torture the girl in front of you then kill her. Then torture you and drag your corpse into this room where you're at with the other failures."

Deku then lunges at his sensei with his bear claw & with one swift motion sensei motioned his hand towards Deku's bear claw and moved it away from him while he slams his knee into Deku's stomach. Deku fell on to floor holding his stomach & Deku tries to catch his breath but the smell of rotting flesh made it hard for him to breathe.

Sensei raises his foot then slams it on to Deku's back and keeps it there pinning him.

"If you want to get out this and keep her your friend alive then there's only one way to do it. You must become the next master of the dojo & the only one way to do that is the same way as it has always been passed down. You must have passed me and then kill me, that is the only way you can become free, do I make myself clear."

Sensei takes his foot off of Deku & then he walks out of the room.

"I'll give you a minute to rest but don't keep me waiting. Because the more I wait the more I'll take it out on you. Oh by the way it is going to get a lot harder this is just the beginning."

Sensei walks down the hallway acting like a madman.

Deku gets up from the floor & he looks around him seeing the corpses. He understands the situation & he knows the only thing he can do now is train. He knows he has to become strong enough to defeat his sensei and if he fails he will end up a corpse in a room running away.

End of flashback

Zuzu holds Kitten tightly looking at her sleep.

"I made a promise that I will protect you and I will keep it." said Zuzu before he fell asleep.

Notes: Thank you for reading, comments review and follow.

editor/beta reader DeamonLordZack.

Thank you for the reviews.


End file.
